Bakat Tersembunyi Lily
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Lily Luna penyihir? Tentu saja. Ayahnya adalah Harry Potter, penyihir hebat yang telah mengalahkan raja kegelapan. Namun, tanpa diketahui banyak orang Lily punya bakat lain yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh orang lain. Hari-hari Harry diliputi teka-teki besar untuk mengungkap bakat apa yang dimiliki putri semata wayangnya, Lily Luna Potter.
1. Pergi ke Mall

Asap kereta Hogwarts Express sudah jauh menghilang, begitu pula dengan beberapa orang yang tadinya mengantar para siswa Hogwarts yang akan mulai bersekolah kembali 1 September hari ini.

Dua keluarga kecil sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu sebelum mereka meninggalkan stasiun kereta kebanggaan Inggris Raya. "Aku dan Lily akan ke Mall dulu sebelum ke The Burrow, Ron. Ada yang harus aku beli untuk keperluan Lily. Kalian berangkat dulu." Kata Harry kepada sahabatnya yang kini menjadi kakak iparnya itu, Ronald Weasly.

"Oke, kalau begitu kami ke The Burrow dulu tapi nanti kalian harus ke sana, ya. Kau ikut Gin?" tanya Hermione pada wanita bersurai merah sebahu itu. "Tidak aku langsung ikut kalian saja, boleh, kan? Harry jauh lebih tahu tempat-tempat membeli keperluan sekolah Lily di Mall itu." jelas Ginny sambil melirik ke arah Harry yang mengapit pundak putrinya di tangan kanannya. Manis sekali suami dan putrinya ini, batin Ginny.

Ron yang mengandeng Hugo, putra bungsunya, langsung nyengir kuda dan berlaga sok keren di depan Ginny. "Tentu saja boleh, adek kecil. Jangan khawatir, kemampuan menyetirku tak kalah hebatnya dengan Harry." Hugo yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sambil bergumam, 'Dad selalu begitu'.

Tidak jauh beda dengan sepupu perempuannya, Lily ikut-ikutan menahan senyum sampai wajahnya memerah, hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya. Ia juga merasakan ayahnyapun juga sedang menahan tawa. Tangan kanan Harry yang memegang pundak Lily terasa berguncang seperti menahan tawa.

Mereka berlima sudah hafal bagaimana sifat Ron yang punya kadar humor cukup tinggi. Hari semakin siang, Harry melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu sejenak, sudah hampir pukul 12 siang. "Oke, Lils, kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Ah, ada yang mau titip sesuatu? Kau, Ron?" Harry langsung paham dengan siapa ia harus pertama kali menawarkannya.

"Seperti biasa, satu botol cola, Harry. Itu saja."

"Dan kau Hugo? Kau mau aku dan Dad bawakan apa?" tanya Lily memandang ke arah si duplikat Pamannya.

Hugo sempat terdiam mengingat satu makanan yang ia lupa namanya. "Em.. itu, Lily. Aku lupa namanya, yang pernah Uncle Harry bawakan saat aku di rumahmu, yang waktu itu hampir saja Dad memecahkan fas bunga Aunt Ginny karena berebut dengan Dad, kau ingat?" dengan lugunya Hugo bercerita dengan detail kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat keluarga Ron berkunjung ke rumah Harry. Harry yang baru datang menjemput Lily dari sekolah membuat heboh dua ayah dan anak itu, Ron dan Hugo, saat Harry menyodorkan satu buah hamburger kepada Hugo.

Ya, hanya satu. Karena makanan itu sebenarnya Harry beli untuk ia makan saat menunggu Lily keluar dari sekolah, namun ternyata sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, bersamaan juga dengan Lily yang berlari menuju mobilnya. Alhasil, Harry langsung mengajak Lily pulang dan lupa memakan hamburgernya. Mumpug ada Hugo di rumahnya, Harry memberikan saja kepada keponakannya itu.

Hugo tak pernah makan hamburger. Hermione membiasakan anak-anaknya untuk menjaga asupan makanan mereka. Sebisa mungkin Hermione tidak mengenalkan Rose dan Hugo memakan makanan kurang sehat seperti _junk food_ para Muggle.

Toh sebenarnya juga meski Ron dan Hermione memiliki rumah tinggal di kawasan Muggle, mereka lebih sering tinggal di The Burrow bersama Mr. dan Mrs. Weasly. The Burrow sudah sepi sejak seluruh anak-anak Weasly menikah dan hidup di rumah baru masing-masing. Hanya keluarga Ron saja yang sering tinggal di The Burrow meski anak-anak lain seperti Ginny, George, Percy, Bill juga sering berkunjung ke sana. Rumah Ron di kawasan perumahan Muggle untuk mempermudah mereka membiasakan diri dan menjalin hubungan baik dengan orang tua Hermione yang berdarah Muggle.

Kembali mereka semua tertawa mendengar penuturan Hugo. Ron hanya mendengus kesal kepada putra bungsunya itu, "tidak perlu begitu rinci menceritakan saat Dad merebut makanan itu, Son!" Ron makin mempererat apitan tangannya dengan tubuh Hugo.

"Aku, kan, hanya menjelaskan makanan apa yang aku dulu pernah makan, Dad."

"Sama saja!"

Tidak habis-habisnya mereka tertawa karena ulah Ron yang kini plus campur tangan Hugo. "Sudah-sudah, iya, Hugo. Nanti Uncle bawakan hamburger untukmu.. dan juga untukmu Ron." Harry langsung melanjutkan bicaraya saat Ron mulai membuka mulut dan mengangkat telunjuknya yang artinya 'aku juga ya, Harry'.

Belum Harry bersuara menanyakan kepada kakak ipar perempuannya, Hermione menyela "ah.. Harry, aku melihat mereka makan rasanya sudah cukup." Harry mengangguk paham. Benar juga.

"Nanti aku mau bawakan pizza atau yang lainnya, Ginny?" tawar Harry pada istrinya.

"Terserah kau saja. Kalau boleh yang bisa dimakan untuk banyak orang ramai-ramai."


	2. Tempat Menakjubkan

Di sebuah Mall tengah kota London, Harry dan Lily berjalan bergandengan sambil sesekali melemparkan pandangan ke segala penjuru Mall. Mencari sesuatu yang harus mereka dapatkan sebelum kembali. Tangan mereka yang tak bergandengan kompak membawa beberapa kantung berisi barang-barang kebutuhan sekolah Lily. "Lils, Dad rasa kita membeli makanan pesanan Hugo di lantai tiga saja, ya. Biar sekalian kita langsung membeli pizza untuk orang-orang di The Burrow."

"Ah, ide bagus, Dad. Barang-barang yang belum terbeli ada di lantai tiga semuanya. Let's go!" ajak Lily langsung menari tangan kanan Harry sambil berlari. Mereka menaiki eskalator menuju ke lantai tiga. Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah kedai makanan siap saji yang menjual berbagai macam kebutuhan perut orang-orang dalam Mall itu.

Sambil menunggu pesanan makanan yang akan dibawa pulang, Harry dan Lily duduk di salah satu meja dekat dengan sebuah toko musik sambil memakan sepiring kentang goreng berdua. Suara berbagai alat musik mengalun dari toko alat-alat musik itu. Kadang terdengar suara biola, gitar sampai piano yang memainkan beberapa lagu.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah toko musik. Ia terpikat dengan musik yang dimainkan seseorang di sana. Ada seorang wanita berseragam –Harry berpikir itu pegawai toko musik itu- yang berdiri sambil sesekali berbicara kepada wanita yang bermain piano itu. 'Mungkin dia mau membeli piano itu', pikirnya dalam hati.

Ah benar saja, si perempuan yang bermain piano tadi menghentikan permainannya begitu saja. Padahal setahu Harry lagu itu belum selesai. Ia tahu betul instrumen lagu yang dimainkan tadi, Harry pernah mendegarnya saat ia kecil dari radio yang sering diputar Uncle Vernon.

'Nah, apa kataku,' batin Harry saat melihat perempuan pemain piano tadi lantas beralih ke piano yang lain. Ia sedang mencoba bermain kembali.

"Sudah lama aku tak mendengar lagu itu," tak terasa Harry tersenyum sendiri mengingat dulu ia sering mencuri kesempatan mendengar musik-musik instrument seperti tadi dari radio Uncle Vernon. Harry mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke piring kentang yang tadi ia makan. Apa? Ternyata masih tidak berkurang sejak ia makan terakhir kali. Dilihatnya ke arah putrinya, Lily. Gadis kecil itu rupanya juga sama dengannya. Asik memandang toko musik itu.

Mulut kecilnya terus bergumam tak jelas. Memang, akhir-akhir ini Harry sering melihat putri kecilnya itu menggumamkan nada-nada seperti sebuah lagu. Ya, setahu Harry, di sekolah Lily ikut dalam ekstra paduan suara. Dan satu lagi, seperti saat ini, Lily juga suka menggerakan jari-jarinya seperti bermain musik. Harry menebak Lily sepertinya menirukan perempuan tadi bermain piano. Dari posisinya dan Lily sekarang, memang dapat sangat jelas sekali melihat jari-jari perempuan itu mampu memainkan tuts pianonya dengan terampil.

Saat lamunan Harry sedang asik tertuju pada Lily, seorang pelayan kedai menghampiri Harry membawakan dua kantong makanan pesanannya. Satu kantong berisi dua buah pizza ukuran sedang dan satu kantong lagi berisi 5 buah burger. Ia tak tega jika hanya membeli dua untuk Ron dan Hugo saja. Jaga-jaga kalau ada anggota keluarga lain yang datang.

"Lils, ayo kita pulang. Mom dan yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak Harry tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Lily. Ia masih terpaku melihat ke arah toko musik itu. "Sayang!" suaranya agak meninggi.

"Ahh! Iya, ayo kita pulang." Terkejut. Memang, Lily lantas meraih kantung perlengkapan sekolahnya sambil menggandeng tangan Harry. Baru beberapa langkah, Harry mengingat sesuatu. Ada yang kurang.

"Oh, demi jenggot Merlin! Sayang, Dad lupa membeli cola untuk Uncle Ron. Aduh.."

"Kalau begitu kita beli saja sekarang, Dad. Nanti lupa."

Harry sejenak berpikir dan mencari di mana ia bisa mendapatkan cola untuk Ron. Ia tak mau dapat ceramahan si rambut merah itu lagi. "Mungkin sebaiknya kamu tunggu Dad di sini saja, ya. Dad akan membelinya sendiri. Tetap di sini, dan jaga belanjaan kita." Ide bagus.

Saat Harry sudah berjalan jauh. Lily kembali duduk di tempat awal ia dan Harry makan. Pandangannya kembali tertuju ke toko musik itu. Mata hazelnya tak henti-hentinya melihat sebuah piano spinet coklat yang ada di area depan toko. Ini daerah Muggle, tapi Lily seperti kena sihir oleh benda Muggle itu.

Dan.. Lily menyerah. Sekali tarik, barang-barang belanjaan itu langsung terkait di tangan Lily menuju ke tempat 'menakjubkan' itu.


	3. Berbakat? Tentu Saja

Jarak beberapa meter, Harry mendengar kembali suara piano dengan instrumen bertempo lambat seperti di sebuah restoran romantis. Ia sangat menikmati itu. "Lily?!" terlena dengan alunan piano dari toko musik tersebut bubar seketika saat ia tak melihat Lily dan barang belanjaannya. Tepat saat permainan musik itu berhenti, Harry berlari menuju meja tempat ia minggalkan Lily sendiri.

"Thanks, Miss Greyson. Aku senang sekali."

"Sama-sama, Lily. Kalau kau mau datanglah kemari lagi."

Suara itu membuat Harry berbalik dan benar.. ia melihat Lily keluar dari toko musik bersama seorang pegawai berseragam toko tersebut. Keduanya sedang saling mengobrolkan sesuatu.

"Sayang, kamu di sini." Kata Harry khawatir. "Hampir saja Dad ke pusat informasi. Dad khawatir, Nak." Harry memeluk Lily dengan satu tangannya. Ia sedang membawa kantung plastik berisi cola pesanan Ron.

"Maaf, Dad. Lily kira Dad lama. Maafkan Lily, ya." Pinta Lily memelas.

"Oh, maaf.. Mr. Potter? Ayahnya Lily?"

"Ah, iya. Maaf sudah merepotkan Anda."

"Tidak apa, Mr. Potter. Saya juga salah, malah mengajak Lily bermain. Sekali lagi mohon maaf." Kata perempuan muda bernama Amara Greyson itu, rambut coklatnya digelung kecil membuatnya tampil elegan. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Lily. Lils, katakan terima kasih untuk Miss Greyson." Harry meminta Lily mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berpisah. "Terima kasih, Miss Greyson. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Sama-sama, Lily. Kamu hebat!" Lily hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Saat Lily sudah menarik tangan Harry menjauh sambil melambai, Amara sempat berpesan kepada Harry. "Terus diberi dukungan, Mr. Potter. Lily anak yang berbakat." Katanya penuh kebanggaan.

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk. Tak paham.

* * *

"Kau tak bilang, kan, kalau kau ingin yang besar? Iya, kan, Lily?"

"Benar. Uncle Ron hanya bilang pesan satu botol cola. Itu saja. Tidak bilang kalau pesan yang besar," Lily memberi dukungan penjelasan ayahnya tadi. Toh memang benar begitu.

Ron hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya sambil meneguk cola dari botol 425 ml. Salahnya juga, tidak berpesan untuk membelikan yang 1 liter. Ekspresinya itu malah membuat satu keluarga yang sedang berkumpul di The Burrow tertawa geli.

Seperti prediksi Harry sebelumnya, makanan yang ia bawa tidak sia-sia. Beberapa anggota keluarga yang lain juga berkumpul.

Para anak sedang berkumpul sendiri sedangkan para orang tua sudah membuat forum tersendiri di ruang tengah.

"Seigatku ada buku mewarna yang dibelikan Mom kemarin." Hugo sedang berusaha menelan burgernya lahap. "Coba kau cari di tumpukan buku itu."

"Oke!"

"Ditumpukan buku tipis ya, Lils. Bukan buku-buku tebal. Itu punya Mom!"

"Aku tahu!" Lily gemas juga dengan Hugo. Semua orang di sana tahu, buku tebal adalah 'saudara' Hermione. Tak ada yang sudi menjadikan buku-buku 500an halaman menjadi buku bacaan ringan untuk sehari-hari. Kecuali Hermione.

Saat Lily berlari menuju rak yang ada di ruang tengah, Harry sempat melihat putrinya itu sedang asik memilah-milih buku yang bisa ia buat menggambar dengan Hugo.

'_Terus diberi dukungan, Mr. Potter. Lily anak yang berbakat_.' Apa maksud perempuan tadi. Bakat? Lily tentu saja punya bakat. Bakat sihir. Tapi.. apa mungkin perempuan di toko itu melihat Lily menggunakan.. sihir? 'Tidak, tidak mungkin.' Harry hanya bisa menghilangkan pikiran buruknya itu. Ia tidak akan pernah rela menangkap anaknya sendiri karena menggunakan sihir di depan Muggle. Lalu, bakat apa?

Belum habis lamunan Harry tentang putrinya, Lily sudah bergegas lari dengan setumpuk buku anak-anak di tangannya. Tujuannya adalah tempatnya semula dengan Hugo.

"Bagaiamana kalau besok kita coba mengunjungi tempat makan setelah dari Kementerian? Besok tidak ada hal penting di kantor kan, Harry?" panggil Ron sedikit berteriak. Ia melihat lawan bicaranya itu sedang melamun. "HARRY!"

"Ah, iya. Besok hanya rapat masalah penempatan pegawai-pegawai baru saja, Ron. Tapi, ingat besok tetap masuk. Jangan sampai bolos, tahu besok tidak begitu banyak masalah jadi kamu nggak mau masuk. Kalau kau sampai bolos kerja, kau akan dapat masalah. Ini perintah!" ancam Harry tidak main-main. Sebagai kepala Auror, Harry tidak mau pandang bulu menindak siapapun yang lalai dengan kewajiban tugasnya. Walaupun itu dilakukan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Para istri lantas menyahut dengan semangat pula. "Nah, boleh juga. Sudah lama aku tak makan di tempat Muggle. Mungkin Hermione tahu di mana tempat yang asik untuk di kunjungi?" Ginny mengambil sepotong pizza di atas meja dan menggigitnya sedikit.

Harry melirik Ginny dengan pandangan protes, "kau sendiri yang suka menolak aku ajak makan di cafe." Ginny nyengir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba ke cafe yang dekat dengan Mall itu. Aku sempat lihat saat berkunjung ke rumah Mom, mereka punya konsep baru. Ada penampilan musiknya juga. Bagaimana?" saran Hermione. Ya, hanya ia dan Harrylah yang sedikit banyak tahu seluk-beluk kawasan Muggle.

Tidak ada jawaban hingga Harry buka suara, "boleh juga. Lokasinya tak jauh dari sekolah Lily. Aku bisa menjemputnya untuk langsung ke cafe. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Aunt Hermione, aku boleh pinjam buku ini?" Lily berteriak dari tempatnya dan Hugo bermain ke arah Hermione. Lily menunjukkan buku agak sedikit lebar dan lumayan tebal berwarna hitam ke arahnya.

_Wonderful of Classic Pianos, over so easy pieces to play_. Itu tulisan yang tercetak ada di sampul depannya. "Boleh, sayang. Bawalah!" Hermione langsung mengiyakan saja, padahal ia sendiri masih bingung kenapa Lily mau meminjam buku partitur piano itu. Buku itu hanya bisa dibaca oleh orang-orang yang mengerti not balok dan paham bermain musik.

'Dasar anak-anak. Nanti kalau dia tidak mengerti pasti dikembalikan' batin Hermione santai.

* * *

Malam ini Ginny memasak sup untuk keluarganya. Lily yang meminta. Setelah makan malam selesai. Harry, Ginny, dan Lily langsung asik dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Ginny sudah duduk di meja dekan televisi dengan kertas naskah tulisannya untuk Daily Prophet. Ginny lebih sering mengoreksi pekerjaannya itu setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai. Biasanya ia akan mulai mengurus tumpukan naskahnya sambil duduk melihat TV bersama suaminya.

Harry, jiwa Muggle ibunya memang tidak bisa hilang. Ia kini sedang asik duduk di depan laptopnya sambil membaca berita-berita Muggle dari beberapa situs. Dahinya mengernyit saat membaca tentang kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sebuah apartemen di pusat kota.

"Daddy!" Lily turun dari tangga sambil membawa buku hitam yang Harry tahu itu milik Hermione. "Ya, sayang!" sahut Harry sekilas menatap putrinya dan kembali membaca.

"Dad sedang buka internet nggak?"

"Iya, memang kenapa, sayang?" Lily lantas mendekati Harry dan duduk dipangkuannya. Kebiasaan Lily jika sudah dekat dan bermanja-manjaan dengan ayahnya. Dengan posisinya, Harry akan dengan mudah memeluk putri satu-satunya itu dari belakang.

"Pembunuhan? Mengerikan." Komentar Lily saat membaca berita yang ia lihat di laptop Harry.

"Iya, para polisi sudah menangkap pelakunya. Jadi sekarang sudah aman, Lily!" Harry makin mempererat pelukannya. Ia serasa sedang memeluk Ginny dalam versi kecil. Harry tak pernah menyangka akan memiliki seorang putri. Kelahiran dua anak laki-laki sebelumnya, James dan Albus, sudah membuatnya bahagia. Meskipun ia sempat berharap memiliki anak perempuan. Ya, ternyata doanya terkabul. Dua tahun setelah kelahiran Albus, Ginny kembali hamil dan melahirkan anak perempuan yang kini berusia 9 tahun bernama Lily Luna Potter, gabungan nama ibu dan sahabat dekat Harry. Sebuah anugrah yang tak terkira bagi keluarga kecil Potter.

"Eh, kamu tadi tanya Dad buka internet kenapa?"

"Ow, Lily mau pinjam sebentar. Mau cari tahu wajah seseorang." Kata Lily langsung membuka halaman baru. Harry hanya diam tanpa komentar. Penasaran dengan siapa yang ingin Lily cari. Ia mengetikan sebuah nama, dan muncullah gambar

"Profesor Snape?" Harry melonggo melihat wajah yang muncul dari hasil pencarian.

"Franz Liszt, Dad!"

"Penyihir?" Harry penasara.

"Oh, sayangnya bukan, dia.."

Dan kemudian laptop mati. Harry dan Lily sama-sama melongo. Ginny yang tak sengaja melihat keduanya hanya bisa menutup wajah dengan beberapa lembar kertas tugasnya. "Oh Merlin, mereka mirip sekali." Tawa Ginny meledak hampir membuatnya sesak napas.

Malam semakin larut. Lampu-lampu ruangan sudah dimatikan. Si kecil Lily sudah nyenyak dengan memeluk boneka kelincinya. Harry menyempatkan masuk untuk memastikan apakah Lily sudah benar-benar tidur. "Mimpi indah, Nak. Hari ini kau seperti sedang menciptakan teka-teki untuk Dad." Harry mencium kening Lily dan keluar dari kamar berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara. Gadis 9 tahun itu kini sendirian di kamar.

"Sudah tidur?" Ginny bertanya saat Harry menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka.

Harry mengangguk dan mengambil posisi berbaring di samping Ginny. "Bakat." Harry tampak berguman. "Bakat? Bakat apa Harry?" Ginny mendengarnya.

"Ah bukan apa-apa, hanya saja.. Ginny," Harry kini duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan menatap istrinya penuh tanda tanya, "anak-anak kita," sambungnya.

"Bakat anak-anak kita? Tentu saja mereka punya bakat, sayang. Bahkan sejak mereka masih di dalam sini, seratus persen aku sudah yakin mereka punya bakat.. sebagai penyihir." Kata Ginny menunjuk perutnya. Ya, namanya juga orang tua penyihir. Harry juga paham bahwa anak-anak mereka nantinya akan menjadi penyihir juga. Ia dan istrinya adalah penyihir berbakat. Semua penyihir tahu itu. Tapi bukan itu yang ia maksud.

Ginny sudah menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal ranjang mereka, "sudahlah, sayang. Anak-anak memiliki bakatnya masing-masing. Begitu juga anak-anak kita. Seperti James, bakatnya luar biasa.. menjahili orang. Al, dia anak yang tenang dan cerdas. Itu bakat spesial mereka." Harry masih mendengarnya seksama. "Ini sudah malam. Aku tak mau wajahmu masuk Daily Prophet karena kau tertidur di meja kerjamu seharian besok. Okeh!" Ginny mengecup bibir Harry untuk mengakhiri percakapan malam itu.

(Hai, ini adalah fic pertama saya. Baru di chapter ke 3 ini saya muncul, hehehe. Kalau bisa tinggalkan review ya, buat bahan perbaikan di chap selanjutnya ^_^ )


	4. Cafe

Alunan instrumen _Pastel Reflections_ terdengar damai dari sebuah ruang penuh dengan alat-alat musik. Grand piano warna hitam legam dengan gagahnya berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan luas itu. Tidak ada orang lain. Kursi-kursi penonton pun sepi. Ia sendirian.

Body piano yang luar biasa besar tampaknya sukses menyembunyikan sosok kecil yang sedang memainkan tutls putih dan hitamnya. Jarinya yang mungil sama sekali tidak menampakkan gerakan kaku saat menekan-nekan nada yang tepat. Harmonisasi indah tercipta dari tarian jemarinya itu. Terlihat sesekali ia melirik ke arah buku yang dibuka menghadap ke arahnya dan kembali memperhatikan permainan kesepuluh jarinya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju St. Paul, tempat Lily bersekolah, sudah ramai dengan pengguna jalan. Dengan mengendarai mobilnya, Harry sedikit khawatir jika Lily akan menunggunya terlalu lama. Ya, Harry terlambat menjemput Lily.

Tidak ada masalah di Kementerian tidak serta-merta bebas dari segala macam masalah. Ada saja masalah dari beberapa Auror yang masih meminta bantuan Harry untuk membantu pekerjaan mereka. Namanya juga Harry Potter, selagi mampu, ia akan membantu.

Sampai-sampai lupa dengan putrinya sendiri.

"Merlin! Sudah sepi!" Harry panik ketika ia melihat sekolah anaknya sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang mungkin masih ada kegiatan di sekolah. Harry masuk dan memarkirkan mobilnya. Sore ini sungguh sial.

Langkah Harry tiba pada sebuah lorong menuju halaman tengah sampai ia mendengar suara permainan piano dari salah satu sudut. 'Ah ternyata masih ada kegiatan,' batinya lega. Ia hanya berharap putri bungsunya itu masih ada di sekolah. Hary melanjutkan pencariannya dan mendengus sebal saat bunyi piano itu berhenti.

Dan lima menit kemudian, "Dad?"

"Lily, dari mana saja, kamu?" Harry menghampiri Lily yang tampak aneh. Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya. Menahan sesuatu.

"Dad yang dari mana? Lama sekali."

"Maaf, nak. Ada urusan mendadak di Kementerian dan Dad harus tangani. Maafkan Dad, ya!" Harry yang merunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Lily lalu memeluknya sayang. Ini sudah biasa bagi Lily. Ia sudah paham pekerjaan ayahnya itu. "Eh, kamu mau pipis?" tanya Harry menyadari tingkah aneh putrinya itu.

Lily mengangguk, "tapi nggak apa-apa. Sudah enggak. Ayo, Dad, nanti kita ditunggu Mom dan yang lain!" Lily menyeret Harry bergegas menuju mobil dan meninggalkan bangunan berwarna jingga itu.

Lily dan kedua kakaknya memang bersekolah di tempat umum Muggle. Harry dan Ginny sepakat menyekolahkan ketiga anaknya di lingkungan Muggle sebelum ke Hogwarts, karena selain rumah mereka yang ada di perumahan Muggle, mereka ingin James, Albus dan Lily agar terbiasa dengan kehidupan Muggle. Namun tidak hanya Harry dan Ginny saja, Ron dan Hermione pun satu pemikiran. Baru setelah mereka lulus, mereka langsung melanjutkannya di Hogwarts untuk melatih kemampuan sihir mereka. Dengan kata lain, hidup mereka dapat seimbang antar dua dunia yang berbeda dan harus mereka jalani.

Kurang dari 100 meter lagi Harry dan Lily sampai di cafe tempat yang sebelumnya di sepakati, Lily menarik ujung kemeja Harry. "Dad, Lily pengen pipis," bisiknya pelan.

"Loh tadi katanya sudah enggak?"

"Sekarang mau lagi, ayo cepet, Dad!"

Mobil Harry berputar masuk ke halaman cafe dan memarkirkannya di samping sebuah mobil yang ia tahu itu adalah mobil Ron. "Itu mereka," tunjuk Harry ke arah jendela kaca dan melihat Ron, Hermione, Ginny dan Hugo, yang sudah menenteng sendok es krimya, melambai ke arah Harry dan Lily.

"Hai, semua! Dad, aku minta es krim yang sama seperti Hugo, ya. Aku pipis dulu. Nggak tahan." Pinta Lily sambil menyerahkan ranselnya kepada Harry. Tak lupa, Lily sudah melemparkan salam kepada keluarganya sebelum berlari ke toilet.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Ron dengan mulut penuh dengan kentang goreng.

Harry mencium singkat bibir istrinya dan duduk sambil mencomot sebatang kentang goreng. "Pipis." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa nggak pipis di sekolah saja, sih?" tanya Ginny menerima tas ransel Lily yang diserahkan Harry. "Katanya sudah enggak, eh tadi di jalan kerasa lagi. Sampai ikutan panik gara-gara Lily tarik-tarik baju aku minta cepat. Sama seperti ngelihat Ginny mau melahirkan dulu, tapi ini versi kecilnya." Cerita Harry diikuti kikikan tawa Ron, Hermione, Hugo dan cubitan kesal Ginny di pinggang Harry.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya aku mau mati tiga kali karena bocah-bocah itu, Harry!" Rahang Ginny mengeras.

(Chapter selanjutnya akan mulai terbongkar apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Lily. Penasaran? Kalau iya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya! ^_^)


	5. Pahlawan dari Toilet

"Hah, lega. Eh.. ada apa itu?"

Lily keluar dari toilet yang terletak tak jauh dari backstage penampilan para musisi cafe tersebut. "Aku mohon Mr. Heyman. Aku butuh uang tambahan itu. Kumohon?" seorang perempuan muda tampak memohon-mohon kepada pria berkemeja biru di depannya. Lily mengalihkan pandangannya ke barang yang dipegang perempuan muda itu. Sebuah gitar dengan senar ke enam putus.

"Tapi kau harus tampilkan lagu keduanya sekarang. Kau tak dengar? SEKARANG! Di sana ada piano, kau bisa pakai itu untuk mengantikan gitarmu. Bersikaplah profesional, Kean." Sahut pria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah piano di atas panggung.

"Tapi.. aku tak bisa memainkan pi..,"

"Aku bisa!"

Keduanya lantas mengalihkan perhatian kepada Lily. "Mau apa kau? Kau tersesat, Nak?" tanya si pria berkemeja.

"Bukan, sir. Tadi aku mendengar kau memaksa ingin dia memainkan lagu ke duanya. Tapi kau lihat, senar gitarnya putus." Lily mulai meradang. Ia paling tidak suka melihat orang lain yang sedang memohon dibentak-bentak.

"Dan aku akan menggantikannya." Tantang Lily sebelum pria berkemeja itu bersuara.

Perempuan muda itu lantas menatap Lily terkejut, "kau yakin? Kau mau menggantikanku?" ada binar rasa bahagia saat mengetahui adanya pertolongan untuknya.

"Iya, aku..,"

"Apa? Enak saja. Tidak bisa. Kean harus tampil sekarang juga. Aku tak mau pengunjungku pergi karena ia tak tampil lagi. Penampilannya sudah ditunggu, dan satu lagi... kau masih kecil. Aku tak percaya kau bisa."

Lily hampir saja mengeluarkan satu mantra yang pernah ia pelajari dari ayahnya. _'Orang ini menyebalkan.'_

Saat Lily, Mr. Heyman dan Kean sedang berseihtegang, muncul seorang pria muda berambut coklat sambil membawa kertas kecil. "Maaf, Mr. Heyman. Sudah saatnya penampilan selanjutnya." Katanya.

"Oh, God. Baiklah. Aku terpaksa membolehkanmu tampil hari ini, Nak. Tapi Kean," ia menatap Kean lekat-lekat, "jika anak ini gagal. Kau tau konsekuensinya, kan?"

"Aku harus mencari tempat menyanyi lainnya."

Lily melotot tak percaya. Keputusannya kali ini ternyata berujung masa depan pekerjaan seseorang. "Maaf aku tak memberi tahumu. Perjanjiannya jika aku gagal, aku tidak boleh tampil lagi di cafe ini aa,"

"Lily, namaku Lily Potter. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha." Kata Lily benar-benar takut.

"Oh ya, Lily. Aku Kean, Keandra Rue. Dan kau bisa bernyanyi, Lily?"

"Bernyanyi?"

Lily mengangguk singkat. Memang benar. Di sekolah ia tergabung dengan grup choir sekolah. Sama-sama menyanyi, tapi ini beda. Ia harus menyanyi sendirian. "Ya, aku bisa. Tapi ini penampilan pertamaku di atas panggung. Sendiri. Aku..,"

"Bayangkan saja kau bermain sendirian tanpa ada yang melihatmu. Nikmati permainanmu, dan ingat.. tetap..,"

"Tenang." Sambung Lily cepat, "itu yang dikatakan guru musikku di sekolah,"

Di sudut berbeda, Ginny tampak panik mengingat Lily tak kunjung datang. "Kenapa Lily belum sampai-sampai juga, ya?" katanya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah toilet.

"Mungkin sekalian BAB kali, Gin." Sambung Ron.

Hermione reflek menyikut lengan suaminya yang berarti, 'jangan dilanjutkan. Ini tempat makan.'

Sementara Hugo tergoda dengan es cream pesanan Lily yang sudah ada di posisi sebelahnya. Jiwa-jiwa pemakan besar mirip sekali dengan Ron, ayahnya.

Suara MC dari arah panggung kembali menggema diikuti langkah kecil gadis berjaket hijau dengan rok berbahan jins selutut. Badannya yang kecil terhalang tubuh MC itu sampai ia duduk di bangku depan piano.

"Baiklah, para pengunjung sekalian. Selagi menunggu atau sedang menyantap makanan yang dipesan, mari kita kembali nikmati sajian musik spesial hari ini. Namun," ia melirik ke arah Lily yang sudah duduk di depan piano sambil menata music sheet yang diberikan Mr. Heyman padanya sebelum naik panggung. 'Untung Aunt Hermione suka menyanyikan lagu-lagu ini,' batinnya saat melihat transcrip lagu yang harus ia mainkan.

"Biar aku yang cari," Harry sudah berdiri dari bangkunya sama paniknya. "Harry," tahan Ginny memegang lengan suaminya. "Kau tak mau, kan, dipukuli wanita satu toilet?" Harry lantas kembai duduk bergantian dengan Ginny yang mengambil posisi berdiri.

'Benar juga,' batin Harry.

"Musisi kita tadi sepertinya mengkerut menjadi kecil. Ah, bergurau saja. Ada insiden kecil yang membuat Keandra Rue tidak bisa menampilkan penampilan keduanya. Tapi tenang saja, kami sudah memiliki pengantinya yang akan bernyanyi dengan bermain piano, spesial untuk anda semua. Mari kita sambut..," MC kembali melirik ke arah Lily yang artinya 'siapa namamu?', "Lily Potter," jawab Lily singkat.

Dengan menyunggingkan senyum, "saya ulangi, mari kita sambut musisi kecil kita hari ini, Lily Potter," sorak si MC diikuti tepuk tangan pengunjung yang terkejut dengan penampil selanjutnya ternyata seorang anak kecil.

"Lily! Itu Lily!" Hugo berteriak kencang diikuti para orang tua yang juga terkejut dengan teriakan si pembawa acara.

* * *

(Hai, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sekali untuk kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff pertama aku. Thank you so much! Buat yang sudah review juga kalian WOW! Ya, ini cerita keluarga. Dan kenapa aku pilih Lily Luna? Karena aku ngerasa jadi Lily Luna. Atau dengan kata lain aku almost mirip Lily. Sama-sama anak ke tiga dan terakhir cewek sendiri. Dengan dua kakak cowok yang sama-sama menyebalkan sekaligus baik. Aku dekat dengan ayah, jadi pengen banget di cerita ini nunjukin kedekatan antara ayah dan anak perempuannya, yaitu Harry dan Lily. Nah, semoga kalian terhibur, ya! ^_^ Thanks)


	6. Thanks, Lily!

(Kalian bisa sedikit terbantu membayangkan permainan piano Lily kalau pernah melihat Raisa nyanyi lagu Brian McNight yang dimedley. Tapi untuk cerita ini aku ngebayangin penampilan Lily dari cover lagu yang sama, yang dibuat salah satu teman di soundcloud. Thanks buat Caca, suaramu keren! ^_^)

* * *

Jari jemari Lily sudah memainkan intro Never Felt This Way dari Brian McNight dengan cantik. Berhenti sejenak, Lily mengatur rasa groginya, "_there will never come a day, you'll ever hear me say,_" Lily bernyanyi dengan.. sangat merdunya.

Pengunjung yang sedang asik makan dengan senang hati menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menikmati penampilan Lily. Sementara Hermione yang tahu lagu favoritnya saat kanak-kanak dinyanyikan malah ikut bernyanyi mengikuti suara Lily tanpa menghiraukan Ron yang tersedak, Harry yang ternganga dan Ginny memekik tak percaya. Dan sau lagi.. Hugo yang sudah memakan sebagian es cream Lily yang mencair.

"_Bloody hell!_" Ron mengumpat, "Harry, aku tak tega melihatmu menangkap anakmu sendiri dengan alasan menunjukkan sihir di depan Muggle." Bisik Ron yang hanya direspon Harry gelengan kepala.

"Wow, Lily menggabungnya dengan lagu One Last Cry sekaligus, _still I sit all alone, wishing all my feelings was gone_," Hermione langsung bertepuk tangan saat ia tak bisa mengikuti suara Lily yang mulai mengambil nada tinggi, "dan aku rasa Lily tak memakai sihir apapun, sayang," sambung Hermione masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Lily.

"Ya, dia tak pakai sihir,"

"Seamus? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Ron melihat Seamus datang dan duduk di samping Ron. "Aku sedang mengunjungi rumah Dad yang ada di London. Aku menyempatkan ke sini untuk minum kopi, dan.. aku terkejut mendengar nama Lily Potter disebut pembawa acara tadi. Dan benar saja, ada kalian di sini." Cerita Seamus panjang lebar.

"Diam kalian, bicara nanti. Aku mau menikmati suara keponakanku dulu." Hermione memerintahkan kedua pria dewasa itu untuk menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"_I guess I'm down, I guess I'm down... to my last.. cray.._" tutup Lily di akhir lagu.

'_Apa ini yang dimaksud bakat Lily?_' batin Harry senang sekaligus bingung.

Pengunjung satu cafe lantas berdiri memberikan _applause_ meriah kepada Lily yang mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Ia sendiri lega akhirnya mampu menyelesaikan dua lagu sekaligus yang ia bawakan sekali bermain. Matanya mengamati seluruh meja pengunjung dan.. mendapati meja tempat keluarganya duduk ikut berdiri plus bertepuk tangan ke arahnya.

Lily menatap wajah Harry yang menyunggingkan senyuman aneh sambil bertepuk tangan. Terpukau. "Gawat!" pekik Lily setelah menunduk singkat memberikan penghormatan sambil tangan kanannya masih memegang piano yang tadi ia mainkan. Lily kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Terima kasih, Lily. Penampilanmu luar biasa! Terima kasih." Lily sudah disambut jabat tangan Kean yang menangis terharu.

"Sama-sama, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku lupa tadi tak meminta ijin orang tuaku. Maaf, Kean." Lily langsung berlari menuju meja keluarganya diikuti teriakan terima kasih dari Kean.

"Lily Luna Potter," Harry sudah memasang wajah dengan ekspresi aneh kepada putrinya.

Lily menghentikan langkahnya. Diam. Melihat anggota keluarganya yang juga menatapnya aneh. Pandangannya tajam menatap Hugo yang memakan es creamnya habis. Baru disadarinya ada sosok tambahan di sana, teman Harry, Seamus Finnigan, yang sudah lama ia kenal. "Maafkan aku, Dad. Aku tadi..,"

"Ahh Lily tunggu dulu," panggil seorang pria yang datang menghampirinya.

"Mr. Heyman?" Lily terkejut.

"Ow, maaf Mr. dan Mrs. Perkenalkan saya Rudy Heyman. Manager cafe ini." Ia menyalami satu persatu keluarga Lily. "Saya Harry Potter, ayahnya Lily. Ini istri saya Ginny Potter, di sana ada kakak ipar saya, Ron dan Hermione Weasly serta putranya Hugo Weasly. Dan Seamus Finnigan, sahabat kami." Kata Harry menjabat tangan Mr. Heyman serta memperkenalkan beberapa anggota keluarganya.

Dengan senyuman khas pemilik cafe, Mr Heyman lantas menjelaskan perkara Lily yang tiba-tiba tampil di panggung. "Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, Mr. Potter. Tadi, penyanyi yang seharusnya tampil mendapat musibah kecil. Senar gitarnya putus. Dan ia tidak bisa tampil, karena ia sendiri tidak bisa memainkan piano yang sudah tersedia di panggung. Sampai muncul Lily dari arah toilet dan menawarkan bantuannya untuk Kean, penyanyi kami."

Harry mengangguk paham. Matanya beralih ke Lily yang masih menunduk seperti ketakutan. "Ah, untung saja tidak sedang terjadi masalah besar. Ya, saya mengerti, Mr. Heyman. Toh, maksud Lily baik. Kami tidak mempermasalahkannya." Tutur Harry sekali lagi coba melirik ke arah Lily.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami, seluruh tagihan pesanan makanan kami berikan free. Mr. Potter beserta keluarga jika berkenan boleh memesan kembali." Bak seperti komando atasan, Ron dan Hugo kompak bersorak dan membuka-buka buku menu memilih makanan tambahan. Seamus pun sama.

"Lily memang luar biasa," bisik Seamus pada Ron.

"Beruntung sekali kau bisa menemukan meja kami? Jadi ikut-ikutan dapat gratisan!" kata Ron ketus.

Lily masih berdiri sambil menunduk, benar-benar tak berani melihat wajah Harry dan keluarga yang lain. Malu. Lily malu dan takut. "Lily, ini tip untuk kamu. Terima kasih sudah mengisi penampilan Kean tadi. Terimalah!" Mr. Heyman menyerahkan amplop coklat panjang ke tangannya. Lily tahu itu uang.

"Tapi ini hak Kean. Kau harus memberikannya pada Kean, Sir! Bukan aku!" Lily menolak.

"Tapi kau yang menyanyi. Ini sisa bayaran yang seharusnya Kean terima. Jangan khawatir. Penampilannya sebelum kamu sudah saya berikan langsung ke Kean. Tapi tadi kamu yang menggantikannya, jadi otomatis ini hak kamu. Oke! Terima, Lily. Terima kasih sudah menghibur di café saya. Jika ada waktu mampirlah kemari. Oh, ya. Saya sudah pesankan es krim yang belum sempat kamu nikmati tadi. Saya kembali dulu."

Dan Lily kembali sendiri. Dengan amplop berisi beberapa lembar Pond Sterling dan.. tatapan misterius ayahnya. Sampai mata hazel Lily tertuju pada sosok yang ia cari sedang berdiri di luar café. Membawa gitarnya yang tidak sempurna.

"Kean!" Lily tak mempedulikan kehebohan Ron, Hugo dan Seamus yang sudah kembali memesan makanan, serta Harry yang masih tidak bisa lepas memandanginya. "Kean, tunggu aku!" Lily sudah keluar dari café dan.. meraih tangan Kean yang hampir menyeberang jalan.

Harry dapat melihat jelas Lily seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dan memaksakan amplop coklat ditangannya diserahkan untuk Kean. _'Syukurlah Lily punya jiwa yang baik,'_ batin Harry lega. "Ah, apa dia gila? Itu uangnya, kenapa mau diberikan orang lain?" Ron nyeletuk dan lagi-lagi dapat serangan tatapan bertubi-tubi dari Harry dan yang lain.

"Tapi ini aku dapatkan untuk membantu kamu, Kean! Aku, kan, sudah janji. Aku hanya mau membantu kamu, mengantikan kamu untuk penampilan tadi. Jadi ini memang masih hak kamu! Aku mohon terima." Lily hampir putus asa meyakinkan Kean untuk menerima uang itu.

"Lily, uang ini bisa untuk membayar makananmu, kan?"

"Aku datang ke café ini untuk makan bersama keluargaku. Ayahku sudah bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Jadi, aku rasa ini lebih kau butuhkan daripada aku. Jangan khawatir!"

Keduanya kini terdiam. Lily masih belum yakin Kean mau menerima uang itu.

"Tapi..,"

"Aku tahu, kau butuh."

"Lily!" Harry muncul dari arah pintu masuk café. Ia datang, atas nama ayah yang ingin tahu. "Oh, hai. Saya Harry Potter, ayah Lily." Harry siap mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Kean.

"Keandra Rue, Sir. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Kedatangan Harry rupanya makin membuat Lily ketakutan. Sama seperti saat di dalam, Lily kembali menundukkan kepalanya dari Harry. Ya, jiwa seorang ayah Harry tergerak. Putrinya itu pasti masih takut.

Harry mengapit tubuh Lily dan menggosok-gosok pelan pundak kiri putrinya itu. "Sudah, terima saja, Kean. Lily sudah menyerahkannya untuk kamu." Mata hijaunya menatap singkat Lily. Masih menunduk.

"Dan.. ini," Lily melihat Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh sesuatu ke dalam saku celana jinsnya. Meski sudah 36 tahun dan punya tiga anak, Harry masih suka dengan penampilan casual khas anak muda. Ya, meski beberapa helai rambut silver satu-dua muncul di kepalanya, postur tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dan wajah Harry yang manis sangat membantu segala penampilannya.

Berbeda dengan Ron yang tampak sedikit berisi dengan timbunan lemak di perutnya. Harry bersyukur, badannya cukup atletis di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Tidak seperti Ron yang sering menceritakan perutnya dijadikan drum dadakan oleh Hugo. Meskipun demikian, Harry biasa menempatkan penampilannya sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi. Lain acara keluarga, lain lagi saat bekerja.

Harry rupanya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Pond Sterling dari dalam dompetnya. Mengeluarkan uang Muggle istilah Ron. Satu lembar 20 pond dan dua lembar 10 pond. "Ini dari saya. Terima, ya!" Harry menyerahkannya kepada Kean, "saya memaksa!" sambung Harry. Kean masih tidak mengerti sedangkan Lily tersenyum melihat perlakuan ayahnya.

"Kau lupa dengan gitarmu? Beli senar baru, ganti. Kau bisa kehilangan fansmu kalau kau tak cepat bermain kembali, Kean." Tutur Harry seperti sedang memerintah James. Ada senyum di wajah Harry.

"Tapi uang ini lebih kalau untuk beli senar, bahkan bisa untuk membeli gitar baru, Sir."

"Itu pilihan, Nak." Harry menepuk pundak Kean pelan. "Di sana ada toko gitar. Datanglah ke sana, beli yang kamu butuhkan. Kalau kurang, kembali ke café. Saya duduk di meja dekat jendela kaca. Saya akan tambahkan lagi." Kata Harry membuat Kean melongo.

"Sudah beli sekarang!"

Harry dan Lily lantas masuk kembali ke café berdua. Sudah tidak ada lagi rasa canggung antara keduanya. Lebih tepatnya pada Lily. Saat keluarga Harry dan Ron mulai berpamitan dengan Seamus yang juga ingin kembali ke Irlandia, Lily melihat Kean yang menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat sambil menenteng bungkusan perlengkapan musiknya. Ia pun menunjukkan beberapa uang kembalian yang hendak ia berikan ke Harry.

Namun Harry sudah lebih dulu paham dan menggerakkan tangannya menyerahkan semua uang kembalian itu pada Kean sebelum perempuan muda itu menghampiri Harry.

"Terima kasih, Sir. Terima kasih Lily." Batinnya saat menatap mobil Harry bergerak menjauh.

* * *

(Bagaimana? Sebenarnya aku pengen buat Lily jago main gitar. Tapi akan kerasa cantik aja kalau Lily jagonya main piano. Ditunggu reviewnya, ya. Thanks ^_^)


	7. Hai, Draco!

Hai, semua. Kali ini kembali lagi dengan chapter ke 7. Di chap ini aku buat untuk menuhi requestan yang minta Draco keluar. So, kenapa enggak? Hohoho semoga kamu terhibur, ya.. ^_^

* * *

"Aku masuk dulu, ya, Mom, Dad!"

Lily lebih dulu masuk ke rumah keluarga Potter. Ginny masih di dalam mobil yang diarahkan Harry masuk ke garasi. Setelah masuk sempurna, Ginny dan Harry bersama masuk melalui pintu di sudut garasi yang terhubung ke ruang tengah.

"Hah, melelahkan sekali hari ini." Rutuk Harry. Ginny membantu Harry melepaskan jaketnya dan membawanya ke belakang. Mungkin esok ia harus mencuci pakaian. Ia lupa hampir dua hari ia tak menyentuh pakaian-pakaian kotor.

Acara makan malam selesai dengan sedikit canggung karena Lily bertingkah laku tidak seperti biasanya. Ia tampak lebih banyak diam, ya walaupun itu lebih baik. Ginny selalu menasihati tanpa bicara saat sedang makan, tapi.. Lily yang notabene seorang perempuan tulen yang suka bicara sulit sekali menghentikan celotehannya saat di meja makan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Masih dengan suasana di café tadi, Lily masih sulit untuk berbagi cerita. "Sudahlah, dia masih syok. Lily menunjukkan apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari kita dengan cara yang mengejutkan. Bukan untuk kita saja, tapi dia juga." Tutur Harry bijaksana.

"Ya, aku rasa nanti kita bisa lebih memberikan pemahaman yang membuatnya nyaman. Oh Merlin, aku tak pernah menyangka, Sayang. Lily bisa bermain piano sekaligus bernyanyi dengan begitu indah. Aku bahkan tak paham tentang musik. Ahh, aku bangga dengan putriku."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Harrypun menyiratkan hal yang sama dengan Ginny. "Akupun. Dan aku pikir, kita harus mendukung bakat Lily itu, Sayang." Harry membuka pintu kamar mereka. Mempersilakan Ginny masuk terlebih dulu.

"Eh, tapi aku sudah bilang, aku tak paham urusan musik, Harry. Bagaimana?"

"Kau tenanglah, sedikit banyak aku tahu. Ya, walaupun aku sendiri tak bisa bermain piano. Tapi aku akan berusaha membuat bakat Lily ditangani lebih tepat." Dan malam itu sungguh jadi malam yang luar biasa, dengan rasa bangga dari kedua orang tua yang berbahagia itu.

**_Satu minggu kemudian…_**

"Selamat pagi Mr. Potter."

"Oh, Mr. Potter. Pagi. Ada beberapa laporan yang sudah saya letakkan di meja Anda."

Satu persatu wajah-wajah pegawai Kementrian menyapa Harry dengan sopan. Bahkan Harry sering kewalahan untuk hanya sekadar membalas ucapan 'Selamat pagi', terlalu banyak orang yang menghormatinya. Itulah mengapa terkadang Harry tak suka menjadi terkenal.

Brukk, Harry tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu. Ia yakin itu seseorang. "Maaf, Anda taka pa? Ahh Malfoy? Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau kerja? Bagian apa?" Brondong Harry dengan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus. Aneh saja melihat Draco di Kementrian.

"Hey, aku rasa kau sudah tertular dengan kecerewetan istrimu, Potter," tukas Draco dengan wajah datar. Ia membetulkan jas hitamnya yang miring akibat ditabrak Harry.

"Ow, jangan remehkan istriku, Malfoy. Kau tak tahu apa yang bisa ia perbuat kepada pria pirang yang tak jelas kedatangannya di Kementrian." Tukas Harry sama-sama pasang wajah datar.

"Dan aku tak mau tahu, Potter. Ah, mumpung bertemu dengan kau di sini Bapak-Ketua-Departemen-Auror-yang-terhormat. Tapi.. apa kau sibuk? Aku tak mau punya masalah dengan Auror seperti kau." Kini Harry dan Draco sedikit menepi menghindari banyaknya pegawai yang baru saja datang. Lalu lintas kementerian sedang padat-padatnya.

Harry sudah menggeret Draco menuju kantornya, "ah, kau manis sekali seperti anakmu. Siapa? Scorpius, ya. Aku sudah ajak kau ke ruanganku, artinya akan ada waktu untukmu dan aku membicarakan sesuatu sekarang. Karena memang aku tak tahu ada apa," Harry tertawa dan Draco hanya diam saja.

'Orang ini tidak pernah asik diajak bercanda,' batin Harry.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal anak, kau tahu? Aku binggung waktu Scorpius menuliskan surat saat ia bilang ada nama Potter yang masuk Slytherin. Ya, dan aku ingat pasti anak yang mirip sekali denganmu itu saat di King's Cross. Ow.. bukankah ini sejarah, Potter?"

Ya, Al masuk Slytherin. Slytherin yang baru. Imagenya sudah lebih baik jauh seperti saat Harry masih bersekolah dulu. Dan seperti yang pernah dikatakannya untuk Al, Harry tidak akan marah dengan asrama apa yang diterima oleh anak-anaknya. Bahkan Slytherin sekalipun.

"Haha, memang kenapa? Al suka dengan asrama barunya. Oh ya, Al juga bercerita kalau anak Malfoy tak separah yang selama ini Ron selalu ceritakan. Dia bilang anakmu kalem," Harry berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengambilkan minuman untuk mantan rivalnya itu.

Draco mengingat ada satu nama yang disebutkan Harry, "Kau bilang apa? Ron?"

"Iya, Ron masih sulit sekali melupakan permusuhan kita selama sekolah. Tapi tenanglah, Al dan anak-anak lain tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Toh nyatanya anakmu baik-baik saja," kata Harry coba meyakinkan. Ia sudah membuka beberapa berkas yang tertumpuk di mejanya.

"Sebisa mungkin aku tak menanamkan nilai-nilai buruk pada Scorp. Aku ingin ia jadi anak yang lebih baik dari aku. Aku sedang berusaha, Harry."

Harry. Draco memanggil dengan nama Harry. Bukan marga Potter. Ini luar biasa, "dan kau berhasil. Sebisa mungkin aku juga berusaha tidak menanamkan atau sekadar bercerita tentang ya.. perselisihan kita dulu pada anak-anak. Aku tak mau hubungan buruk kita dulu menurun pada anak-anak." Tutur Harry diikuti anggukan kepala Draco, setuju.

Ya, semuanya sudah berubah. Ini yang seharusnya terjadi dulu. Akan nyaman tanpa perselisihan. Duduk berhadapan sebagai sahabat, pria dewasa dan ayah dari anak-anak mereka.

"Oh, ya, sampai lupa dengan urusanmu. Kau sedang apa di Kementrian, Drac?"

Draco menegak wiskynya. "Ah iya, sorry Harry. Sebenarnya aku mau mengurus surat-surat kepemilikan benda-benda sihir antik peninggalan keluargaku. Kau tau sendiri bagaiman Kementrian ikut andil mencatat siapa saja yang akan bertanggung jawab jika benda-benda abnormal itu berbuat ulah. Akan lebih ringan hukumannya jika mereka tahu namaku sebagai pemilik hak warisnya."

Harry meletakkan berkasnya dan tertawa mendengar penuturan Draco. Ya, sekarang ia yakin Draco Malfoy sudah berubah. "Ya, aku paham. Kau bisa ke tempat Pendataan Benda-benda Sihir. Dan ahh kau sudah nyasar ke Auror, Draco."

"Kau yang menyeretku. Yahh paling tidak aku sudah berurusan dengan Auror sebelum aku benar-benar ditangkap karena lemari penghilang, teko yang bisa mencabik wajah atau bahkan piano yang bisa merobek gendang telinga tahanan Azkaban." Kini Draco benar-benar tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku mengobrol meski aku yakin aku sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu, Potter." Keduanya kini sudah berdiri menuju pintu ruangan Harry.

"Tak apa, senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Oh, ya. Kau tadi menyebut piano, kau tahu harga piano?" tanya Harry menahan pintunya.

Draco menatap Harry tak paham, "piano? Kau mau menyanyi seperti Celestina Warbeck?" Draco sudah melihat tangannya di depan dada dengan sorotan mata abu-abunya. Harry jadi teringat dengan penyanyi Celestina Warbeck, satu-satunya penyanyi yang diidolakan Ron. Tidak ada penyanyi lain yang ia kenal selain Celestina Warbeck. Harry pernah mendengar suara penyanyi berkulit gelap itu saat ia masih di Hogwarts. Itupun karena Ron. Dan Harry mengakui kehebatan suara penyanyi itu.

"Yang pasti tak akan menguras isi brankasmu, Potter. Aku pergi. Thanks untuk hari ini."

Ya, tidak akan menguras uangnya juga. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering berpikir untuk membelikan Lily piano. Tekatnya semakin kuat tiap kali melihat putrinya itu berlatih piano di sekolah. Melihat Lily semakin serius dengan hobinya itu, Harry sering tidak tega ketika ia melihat Lily menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya untuk berlatih piano di gedung musik sekolah.

Harry sering mendapati Lily bermain piano saat ia menjemput ke sekolah. Harry akan menunggu Lily menyelesaikan permainannya sebelum mengajaknya pulang. Terkadang Harry juga sengaja mengulur waktu menjemput Lily untuk memberikan waktu putrinya itu berlatih.

Harry rasa sudah saatnya ia membelikan apa yang dibutuhkan Lily.

"Ms. Greyson pasti bisa membantuku." Pekik Harry mengingat nama seseorang yang pertama kali mengatakan bakat baru di diri Lily.

* * *

Yups, cukup untuk chapter 7. Untuk cerita chap selanjutnya, ternya masih ada yang disembunyikan Lily dari orang tuanya loh. Apakah itu? Dan berhasilkah Harry mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan Lily selama ini? Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^_^


	8. La Campanella

Langit London sedikit memerah sore ini. Seorang wanita dewasa sedang sibuk mengikuti langkah pria dewasa berkacamata yang berjalan jauh di depannya. "Kau yakin kita membelinya di Mall? Tidak langsung ke toko khusus piano saja?" tanya Hermione kebingungan dengan alasan Harry mengajaknya ke Mall sepulang dari Kementrian.

"Yups, karena ada seseorang yang lebih paham dengan bakat Lily yang satu ini." Harry sudah menginjakkan kaki menaiki escalator menuju lantai atas.

"Terserah, lah. Aku ikut saja."

Harry berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko yang tak asing lagi. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia akan disambut dengan suara indah dari beberapa alat musik di dalamnya. Sampai seseorang memanggilnya dari arah dalam toko, "Mr. Potter?"

"Ms. Greyson. Saya butuh bantuan anda."

* * *

Sementara di sekolah, Ginny, Ron, dan Hugo sudah berdiri di sekitar lorong St. Paul. Setelah dari sekolah Hugo, Ron dan Ginny ke sekolah Lily untuk menjemput anak perempuan itu. Semalam sebelumnya, Harry mengatakan pada Ginny ia akan mengajak Hermione memilih piano untuk Lily, Harry pikir Hermione dapat membantunya memilih karena ia paham dengan piano. Jadi ia meminta Ginny mengantikannya menjemput Lily. Untung ada Ron yang siap menemaninya.

"Kata Harry, Lily suka bermain piano di ujung lorong itu. Jadi kita tunggu di sini saja." Kata Ginny sambil mengamati salah satu pintu yang bertuliskan Music Hall. Dan benar saja, "Mom!" panggil Lily yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dad mana? Eh, hai Hugo!" tanya Lily.

"Dad sedang ada urusan, sayang. Jadi Mom yang jemput, kebetulan ada Uncle Ron dan Hugo juga. Oke, kita langsung pulang saja," ajak Ginny menuju area parkir mobil. Merekapun keluar area sekolah dan menuju rumah keluarga Potter.

"Itu mobil Dad, kan?" pekik Lily saat mobil Ron mulai masuk ke halaman rumah Potter. "Dad di rumah?"

Lily sudah keluar dari mobil diikuti Hugo di sampingnya dengan Ginny dan Ron di belakang mereka berdua. Dari arah pintu masuk, mereka seperti mendengar sebuah permainan piano dengan tempo amat sangat lamban dan terkesan terbata-bata hampir fals.

"Aaaaggghhh aku menyerah Harry. Aku lupa nadanya,"

"Payah kau, Mione. Kau butuh belajar lagi,"

"Ya, aku butuh guru!"

Luar biasa penasarannya, Lily lantas membuka pintu rumah dan.., "nah, itu dia guru kamu, Mione," tunjuk Harry. Ia berdiri di anak tangga terakhir menghadap Hermione yang duduk di depan dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada..

"Piano siapa itu, Dad?" tanya Lily. Semua orang tersenyum kecuali Hugo yang sama-sama melongo seperti Lily. Harry kini turun ke lantai. Hermione sudah berdiri dari bangku. Melepaskan jari-jarinya dari tuls piano.

"Harry, rupanya musisimu tak mau piano ini. Sudah bawa saja ke rumahku," Hermione sok memasang wajah serius namun gagal menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Dad?"

Harry menghampiri Lily, ia lantas mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lily, "kau tak mau, Nak? Sayang dong tadi Dad sudah nggak jemput kamu sekolah untuk pesan itu ke Ms. Greyson." Harry menunjuk piano spinet yang didekatkan dengan tembok samping sofa ruang tamu.

Lily diam. Tak percaya. Ms. Greyson? Dan itu.. ada piano yang sangat ia inginkan dari toko Ms. Greyson sekarang ada di rumahnya?

"Ms. Greyson pesan ke Dad, piano itu piano klasik. Jadi kamu harus sering-sering merawatnya, mengatur nadanya sendiri kalau sudah sering lost nadanya. Kamu bisa, kan, Nak mengaturnya sendiri?"

Lily mengalihkan pandangannya dari piano spinet berwarna coklat tua berkilau ke wajah ayahnya. Lily masih tak percaya. "Dad? Lily ng,"

"Itu punya kamu, Sayang. Lily sekarang punya piano sendiri." Bisik Harry pelan.

Lily sudah menghambur ke pelukan Harry. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Harry sangat erat. Tak henti-hentinya Lily berkata 'thank you' dan mencium pipi Harry bertubi-tubi. "Thank you, Dad. Thank you. Lily nggak percaya, Lily punya piano sendiri. Ini piano yang Lily pengen banget. Tapi.. kenapa Dad tahu?" tanyanya penasaran. Harry menggendong Lily ke pelukannya dan mendudukan di atas bangku depan piano.

"Dad dan Aunt Hermione sengaja datang ke toko alat musik Ms. Greyson di Mall. Di sana Dad ingin membeli piano untuk kamu, eh.. Dad dan Aunt Hermione ketemu lagi dengan Ms. Greyson dan.. kau tahu, Ms. Greyson bilang kamu suka dan ingin sekali memiliki piano itu. Ya sudah, kamu juga pernah mencobanya, kan, jadi.. Dad beli deh. Sekarang sudah di depan kamu,"

Lagi-lagi Lily sudah memeluk Harry dengan amat sangat erat. Bahkan Harry sampai sesak napas dibuatnya.

"Oke, aku rasa butuh sesuatu yang luar biasa sekarang. Sudah ada piano dan pianisnya, kenapa diam saja. Mainlah, Lils," pinta Hugo sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi.. main apa?"

Hermione sempat mengambil sesuatu dari meja samping tangga. Buku musik yang dipinjam Lily beberapa minggu lalu. Lily sudah titipkan ke Harry untuk dikembalikan ke Hermione. Dan.. saat Harry mengatakan bahwa Lily sudah mencoba semua instrument yang ada di buku itu, "aku tak percaya," pekik Hermione. Lily menerima kembali buku berisi tatanan nada beberapa judul instrument karya pianis hebat dunia itu.

"Lah, kenapa Mione?" Ron jadi ikut penasaran.

"Aku, pemilik buku itu saja, belum selesai. Ah lebih tepatnya belum sukses memainkan semua judul." Ekspresinya seperti anak-anak yang baru saja mengakui sesuatu yang memalukan. "Beberapa instrumentnya belum pernah aku mainkan secara sukses hingga akhir," Hermione menarik napas, tenggorokannya tercekat.

Semua orang di sana lantas ikut terdiam, "memang kenapa kamu tak selesaikan?" Ginny membawa beberapa gelas minuman dari dapur. "Kau punya piano, kan?"

"Susah. Jariku kram,"

"APA?" jerit Harry, Ron, Hugo, Ginny bersamaan. Lily masih memegang buku dari Hermione tanpa bersuara. "Bloody hell! Apa-apaan kau, Mione. Tumben kamu susah menguasai sesuatu?" Ron melongo tak percaya. Seorang Hermione mengaku kesulitan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hei, kalian tak tahu. Beberapa instrument di buku itu susahnya minta ampun. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya dan hasilnya..,"

"Yang mana, Aunt Mione?" Tantang Lily sembari membuka lembar demi lembar lipatan partitur. "Banyak judul di sini," katanya.

Harry yang sama sekali tak paham tiba-tiba memberikan opsi, "ah, dulu kamu pernah mencari wajah seseorang di laptop Dad, kan? Yang mirip Prof. Snape. Dia pianis?" kata Harry memecahkan suasana tegang Hermione.

"Franz Liszt? Iya, Dad. Dia pianis juga."

Ada binar kebahagiaan di mata Harry. Ini dia yang harus Lily mainkan. "Ah apa ada instrument dari Fr-franz Liszt di buku itu?" tanya Harry. Hermione yang masih sebal menceritakaan kegagalannya bermain piano lantas merebut lagi buku musiknya dari tangan Lily. Membukanya di tiga perempat halaman.

"Kau jenius Harry. Lily, coba mainkan karya Liszt yang ini," Hermione menyodorkan satu halaman dari buku itu, Lily membaca judulnya. Dia sudah pernah memainkan itu, "La Campanella. Berani?" kata Hermione dengan nada menantang.

"Kenapa nggak?" jawab Lily biasa saja.

Ginny yang tak tahu menahu soal musik, jadi terpancing penasaran karena Hermione sangat berkeinginan kuat Lily memainkan instrument itu. "Wow, memang ada apa dengan judul itu? Jadi penasaran." Ginny mengambil posisi duduk di samping Harry dan Ron menghadap Lily.

"Lihat saja apakah Lily sukses memainkannya. Dan saran dariku, sayang. Lemaskan dulu jari-jarimu. Menghindari jedera." Pinta Hermione duduk di samping Hugo. Ia jadi lebih dekat di samping piano Lily. Lily lantas memposisikan duduknya, merengangkan jemarinya dan membuka lipatan music sheet La Campanella jadi memanjang.

Buku milik Hermione itu memang mudah digunakan. Karena berbentuk lembaran panjang yang ditekuk-tekuk tiap judulnya. Jadi siapapun yang akan bermain tidak perlu susah-susah meminta bantuan orang lain membuka lembar selanjutnya.

Kedua tangan Lily lantas bermain dengan sangat cepat. Jemari di tangan kanannya bergerak ke kanan-kiri membentuk nada-nada manis sedangkan jemari tangan kirinya hanya sesekali menekan dan tak seaktif jemari tangan kanannya. Namun itu hanya sebentar. Selanjutnya sudah bergerak dengan cepat mengikuti susunan nada yang tertera di lembaran tepat di depan matanya. Kaki kanan Lily pun ikut aktif menekan pedal sebelah kanan di bawah piano dengan tempo yang tidak menentu.

Sekitar lima menit Lily sukses menghentikan napas orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan Hermione, berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya memberikan hormat kepada Lily. Ia mengaku kalah.

* * *

Yups, Lily kembali menunjukkan kebolehannya. Buat kalian yang nggak paham musik klasik dan nggak tahu Franz Liszt, bisa tanya mbah Google ya. Liszt adalah salah satu pianis klasik yang aku suka. Dan aku suka banget sama La Campanellanya, musiknya indah. Jadi aku coba masukan di cerita ini.. Perkiraan cerita Bakat Tersembunyi Lily selesai di chapter 10. Ya, semoga aja bisa. Biar pas. Oke, ditunggu chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa review! ^_^


	9. Harry's Song

Hai balik lagi. Ini chapter 9, ya. Aku seneng banget baca review kalian. Terima kasih ya, sudah diterima baik fic pertama aku ini.

**sisifitrah** : Draco udah muncul kemarin tuh. Buat kamu! ^_^

**renakudo-chan** : hehehe _thank you_.. berusaha banget update setiap harinya. Ya walaupun ini ketinggalan sehari. Lagi ada tugas kuliah. _Thanks_ udah rajin baca.

**lily** : di chapter ini mulai aku sangkut-sangkutin si Scorpius. Kalau imajinasi aku sukses chapter terakhir besok aku masukin Lily dan Scorpiusnya. Oke!

Pada intinya, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat semua para readers yang setia menanti chapter demi chapter. _Thank you! - _Anne ^_^

* * *

Rumah keluarga Potter sedang sepi. Ginny sedang mengikuti seminar pelatihan jurnalistik yang diadakan Daily Prophet. Sebagai salah satu korespondensi senior, Ginny didapuk sebagai pembicara dan mentor di acara tersebut.

Tidak ada wanita. Ah lebih tepatnya wanita dewasa. Hanya ada Harry dan Lily di rumah. Anak beranak itu sedang susah-susahnya mengurus rumah yang ya.. kotor di sana sini. Tinggal di kawasan Muggle kadang membuat Harry susah saat merasa sihir sangat amat dibutuhkan.

"Aku bantu ya, Dad!" kata Lily sambil mengambil lap dan membersihakn meja-meja yang berdebu. "Thanks, sayang," jawab Harry masih dengan sapu di tangannya.

Sore itu jadi sore yang super sibuk bagi Harry. Setelah mandi, Harry sudah siap dengan apron berwarna biru di badannya. Ia sibuk di dapur. Kuah sup yang meletup, daging asap yang masih berasap di wajan, pasta yang sudah terbumbui hampir selesai dan siap dihidangkan di atas meja.

Harry meminta Lily untuk menata beberapa makanan itu di meja selagi ia membersihkan dapur yang kotor akibat aktifitas memasaknya. Harry benci dapur kotor. Sudah kebiasaannya sejak tinggal di rumah Uncle Vernon ia akrab dengan dapur. Ini juga yang jadi alasan mengapa Harry tampak cekatan bekerja di dapur, untuk apa? Untuk memasak tentunya.

Pria berkacamata itu mendengar alunan piano dari ruang tamu. 'Pasti Lily' batin Harry. Tanpa perlu menggunakan sihir untuk menebaknya dengan tepat. Lily sedang memainkan nada-nada yang indah sekali. Temponya tidak begitu cepat, romantis sekali.

"Apa judulnya?" Harry datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa satu teko air putih.

"Ka'iulani," jawabnya singkat. Lily menutup pianonya dan beralih ke meja makan.

Harry memberi piring Lily dengan satu porsi pasta. "Judulnya susah sekali," kata Harry. Mumpung tidak ada Ginny, Harry siap melanggar aturannya sendiri. Berbicara saat acara makan.

"Itu nama ratu Hawaii, Dad. Namanya lengkapnya panjangggg sekali. Dipanggil Ka'iulani. Aku membaca kisahnya di sekolah dan pengan buat satu instrument untuk mengenang dia. Aku membuatnya di sekolah tadi. Bagaimana menurut, Dad? Tadi Dad dengar, kan?"

Harry sudah melahap pastanya dengan lahap. Rasanya lumayan juga. Ia terakhir kali membuat pasta itu saat ia berumur 12 tahun untuk Dudley, sepupu gempalnya. "Iya, Dad tadi dengar, kok. Romantis dan menyentuh, itu kesan Dad. Cantik sekali." Kata Harry.

Lily tersenyum menandakan ia suka dengan komentar ayahnya.

"Kapan-kapan buatkan juga Dad satu permainan yang indah dengan pianomu."

"Tentu, tunggu tanggal mainnya," Lily menerima tantangan Harry dengan tangan terbuka. Ya, memang Lily sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

Berhubung esok weekend, Harry dan Lily menghabiskan malam mereka dengan menonton kartun bersama dari DVD pemberian Hermione. Tawa keduanya pecah saat beberada adegan lucu ditampilkan tokoh-tokoh animasi 3D dari layar TV. Harry memang suka menemani anak-anaknya menonton kartun di akhir pekan. Itung-itung ia mengobati rasa hampa masa kecilnya yang harus sembunyi-sembunyi jika ingin melihat TV.

"Yah, sudah selesai, besok minta Aunt Hermione belikan DVD lagi ya, Dad. Dad? Dad!" Lily melihat Harry sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tak merespon panggilan Lily. "Dad!"

Lily menguncang tubuh Harry sampai akhirnya, "iya, nak. Iya, biar besok Dad minta Aunt Hermione membelikan lagi beberapa DVD baru untuk kamu. Kalau perlu nanti Dad yang seret ke toko DVD." Candanya diikuti tawa renyah Lily.

Seperti melihat ada yang sedang dipikirkan ayahnya, Lily coba menatap Harry lekat. Menatap mata hijau cerah sang ayah sembari bertanya, "Dad sedang memikirkan apa? Memikirkan Mom?" tanya Lily dengan nada sedih.

Harry membawa tubuh Lily ke pelukannya, "iya, Dad ingat Mom. Rasanya sepi di rumah tanpa Mom dan dua kakakmu." Ya, rumah jadi terasa sepi hanya ada Harry dan Lily di rumah.

"Iya, Dad. Sepi. Kita nonton DVD jadi bisa ketawa. Apa lagi ya yang bisa kita buat jadi hiburan sekarang?" tanya Lily masih nyaman di pelukan Harry. Keduanya bak dikomando, melihat ke arah piano bersamaan.

"Tapi lagu untuk Dad belum jadi," sambung Lily cepat-cepat. "Dan aku ingin Mom juga bisa dengar," lanjut Lily. Ia kembali menghangatkan sandarannya di dada Harry. Nyaman sekali jika ia sudah bersandar di pria pujaannya itu.

Tiba-tiba Lily menyunggingkan senyuman, terpikirkan sesuatu. "Dad, ada enggak lagu yang Dad suka?" tanya Lily penasaran. Memang Harry tampak sering antusias tiap kali Lily bermain piano.

"Em.. apa ya? Ada sih, instrument piano juga. Entahlah, sejak tahu kamu bisa bermain piano, Dad langsung teringat dengan satu instrument lagu yang," Harry memotong perkataannya sejenak, "sangat mewakili perasaan Dad saat itu."

Lily bingung. "Saat itu? Kapan tepatnya, Dad?"

"Saat Dad masih seumuran kamu,"

Harry terdiam. Begitupula Lily. Lily tahu sedikit banyak dari cerita teman-teman ayahnya, tentang masa kecil Harry semasa tinggal bersama keluarga dari neneknya yang bernama sama dengannya. Lily hanya tahu, ayahnya itu suka bertengkar dengan sepupunya yang gemuk dan sering mengurung diri di kamar bawah tangga.

Dulu, saat Lily tahu cerita tentang ayahnya pernah punya kamar di bawah tangga, ia sempat merengek minta kamar di bawah tangga. Ah bukan hanya Lily, James dan Al juga. Namun semua tidak terwujud karena Harry menolak keras anak-anaknya tidur di bawah tangga. Dan berujung pada Harry marah kepada Ron yang menjadi sumber cerita masa lalu itu muncul dan diketahui anak-anaknya.

Untung saja, tidak semua mereka ketahui. Harry sangat amat menjaga cerita kelam masa kecilnya itu dari anak-anaknya.

"Judulnya apa, Dad? Biar Lily mainkan kembali untuk Dad. Siapa tahu Lily bisa."

Harry tampak mengingat kembali masa-masa itu Ingat masih sangat mengingat instrument piano itu. Indah, dan mewakili segala perasaannya saat itu.

"Yah, Dad nggak tahu judulnya. Dad juga susah menjelaskannya seperti apa. Instrumennya cukup lama dan bervariasi."

Susah memang jika tidak tahu judulnya dan juga menjelaskan bagaimana nadanya.

"Seandainya kamu bisa membaca pikiran Dad. Kamu mungkin tahu lagu apa itu."

"Tapi, Lily nggak bisa cara membaca pikiran orang, Dad." Lily lemas dan kembali memeluk Harry. Sedikit banyak Lily bisa menggunakan sihir tapi itu hanya sihir sederhana saja yang Ginny dan Harry pernah ajarkan.

"Yahh, kalau begitu ceritakan saja bagaimana kamu bisa bermain piano dengan begitu lihai. Dad nggak pernah tahu loh sampai kamu tampil di café waktu itu."

Lily makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ketiak Harry sambil menahan tawanya. Lebih tepatnya malu mengingatnya lagi. "Ceritanya panjang, Dad. Intinya, adalah berawal dari guru musik Lily di sekolah yang memainkan lagu paduan suara dengan piano saat Lily di kelas 1."

"Wow, Dad makin penasaran dengan proses kamu belajar. Sebentar," Harry beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tongkatnya di atas meja.

Kini Harry duduk lebih tegak di ujung sofa, sedikit mengambil jarak dengan posisi ia meninggalkan Lily. "Dad, aku mau kau sihir jadi kodok?" Napas Lily tertahan saat Harry mengacungkan ujung tongkatnya mendekati ujung hidung mancung Lily. Lily memiliki hidung dan bibir Harry.

"Dad akan coba melakukan Legilimens ke kamu, Dad mau tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan saat mulai belajar piano." Jelas Harry. Ia menurunkan tongkatnya melihat Lily syok.

"Ta-tapi, tak akan jadi apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak, sayang. Mungkin akan terasa sedikit sesak di awal, tapi kau tenang saja."

Tongkat Harry kembali siap. Lily sudah mengambil ancang-ancang memposisikan duduknya dengan nyaman. "Legilimens!" ucap Harry pada Lily. Gadis kecil itu berteriak saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menerobos masuk ke pikirannya.

_Lily membantu Harry memasak.. Lily dijemput Harry di sekolah.. Lily berlatih piano dan menulis lagunya.. Lily berkumpul dengan keluarga di café.. Lily dengan Kean.. Lily mendapat tepuk tangan dari penonton café.. Lily bernyanyi dengan bermain piano.. Lily bertemu Ms. Greyson.. Lily dilatih piano dengan guru di sekolah.. Lily memeluk Ginny di King's Cross sedih.. Lily mengejar burung.. Lily terpukau menatap Scorpius.._

"Lily! Kau suka dengan Malfoy kecil itu?"

Harry berhenti membaca pikiran Lily. Ia melihat sesuatu yang aenh dengan putrinya itu. "Dad! Ahh.. aku hanya.. ee.. kaget saja lihat Scorpius," Lily tampak salah tingkah. Ia menegakkan duduknya yang sempat melorot ke bawah karena tekanan mantra Harry.

"Oke, hanya saja, tatapanmu seperti Mom saat terkejut melihat Dad ke dua kalinya, saat itu Dad di The Burrow. Dad ingat Dad baru masuk di tahun ke dua."

Harry mengingat wajah Ginny yang terkejut melihat ia sedang sarapan bersama saudara-saudaranya. Ginny yang hanya menggunakan pakaian tidur lantas melotot tak percaya ia bisa melihat Harry, pria pujaannya, sedang di rumahnya.

"Emm ahh..,"

"Oke, kita lanjutkan. Legilimens!"

"Tunggu!" Lily menahan tangan Harry yang mengacungkan tongkatnya untuk berhenti, namun terlambat. Mantra itu sudah bekerja, tapi..

* * *

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan mencuci piringmu, anak bodoh!"

"Daddy!" panggil Lily prihatin. Ia melihat Harry jauh lebih muda. Bahkan Lily menaksir usia Harry tak jauh dari usianya kini. Harry tampak kurus kecil dengan baju kebesaran. Tangan mungilnya sibuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor yang memenuhi tempat cuci piring.

Harry tampak menikmati pekerjaan mencuci piringnya dengan bentakan Uncle Vernon yang sedang menikmati acara televisi. Tv kecil di ruang tamu itu sedang menayangkan penampilan konser musik orchestra.

Lily mendengar alunan permainan piano dari TV. Ia teringat pernah memainkan instrument itu di sekolah. "Itu lagunya, Dad?" Lily berbisik pelan saat ia melihat Harry kecil menikmati alunan piano itu sambil tetap membersihkan piring.

Saat musik berganti lebih cepat ceria, Harry kecil mengulum senyuman. Pekerjaannya selesai. "Kalau sudah selesai jangan berdiri di situ saja. Kembali ke kamarmu. Temani tikus-tikus kecilmu itu, Potter!" Uncle Vernon lantas menyeret Harry dan melemparkan tubuh kurusnya masuk ke kamar sempit di bawah tangga.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Lily melihat ayahnya diseret masuk ke kamar sempit yang jauh dari apa yang pernah ia dan kakak-kakaknya bayangkan. Sekarang ia paham mengapa ayahnya tidak mau menuruti permintaannya mempunyai kamar di bawah tangga.

Dari balik lubang kamar Harry, Lily melihat ayahnya itu sedang memejamkan mata dengan raut menahan emosi. Wanita yang sedang bermain piano di TV tampak penuh emosi memainkan musiknya dengan tempo cepat.

* * *

"Cukup!" bentak Harry mengakhiri acara membaca pikirannya.

Harry terengah dan bersandar di tempat duduknya. Lily sudah melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Harry dan duduk bersandar di sofa. Napasnya masih memburu.

"Dad, kenapa Dad nggak cerita? Kenapa, Dad?" Lily mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia masih teringat dengan kondisi ayahnya saat kecil. Semua cerita itu memang benar, tapi.. Ron bahkan Harry sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan kisah sebenarnya.

Harry mendekati Lily yang menangis dan memeluknya sayang, "maafkan, Dad. Maaf, sayang. Dad hanya tak mau kau, Al dan James mengetahui masa-masa kelam Dad. Sudah cukup kalian tahu tentang kisah yang lain. Tidak saat-saat menyakitkan itu, Nak!" Suara Harry terdengar sedikit serak.

"Tapi, Dad..,"

"Dad bertekad, Dad tidak akan membuat hidup anak-anak Dad seperti Dad dulu. Nggak akan. Cukup Dad yang merasakan. Sekuat tenaga Dad dan Mom akan membuat hidup kalian bahagia. Bahagia, Sayang!"

Keduanya kini larut dalam haru. Sebagai seorang ayah, Harry berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan keluarganya. Melindungi dan memberikan kenyamanan. Itu tugas Harry.

"Moonlight Sonata. Itu sebutannya, Dad!"

Mereka memisahkan diri. Harry menatap Lily bingug.

"Lagu itu. Piano Sonata no. 14 in c-sharp minor, op. 27, no. 2. Karyanya Beethoven, Dad. Memang, dari tiga perpindahannya memiliki makna yang dalam. Penuh emosi."

Harry masih tak percaya. Ia tahu musik yang ia dengar dan langsung membuatnya jatuh cinta itu rumit. "Moonlight Sonata?" tanya Harry balik.

"Iya, Dad. Itu salah satu karya Beethoven yang sangat terkenal. Aku akan mainkan untuk Dad." Lily beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kursi pianonya. Lily tampak menarik napas panjang.

"Tapi, kamu tidak pakai lembaran..,"

"Aku sudah sangat mengingatnya di sini, Dad!" Tunjuk Lily pada kepalanya.

Saat Lily mulai memainkan jemari tangannya, pintu rumah terbuka dan muncullah Ginny dengan membawa berkas-berkas di apitan lengan kirinya. Ginny bingung melihat wajah Harry dan Lily sembab seperti baru saja menangis.

"Duduklah," pintanya pada Ginny. Suaranya pelan sekali.

Ginny sudah duduk di sisi Harry sambil menyiratkan ekspresi, 'ada apa?'

Enam menit pertama, Lily memainkan melodi penuh ekspresi. Lily seperti sedang meratapi sesuatu, ia mengingat bagimana ekspresi wajah Harry yang dibentak sambil sesekali melamun sedih. Tiga menit selanjutnya Lily bermain dengan melodi yang ceria. Ada jingkat-jingkat centil di permainan jarinya. Lily kembali mengingat ayahnya yang masih kecil mampu menyelesaikan tugas rumah yang berat dengan cekatan.

Masuk di lima menit terakhir, skill permainan piano Lily diuji. Permainannya cepat seolah jemarinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Tergambar jelas, kemarahan ayahnya saat tubuh rapuh itu dibanting masuk ke kamar sempit di bawah tangga. Emosi, emosi itu terasa di permainan Lily.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit Moonlight Sonata berhasil terselesaikan.

"Lily bisa, kan, Dad!"

Harry berdiri menghampiri Lily yang masih duduk di depan pianonya. "Iya, Nak. Kau hebat! Dad bangga denganmu!" Ada sesenggukan tangis haru di antara keduanya.

"Lily juga bangga sama Dad!"

Ginny melihatnya takjub.

Lily sudah tertidur di kamarnya. Ginny sempat menemaninya hingga Lily benar-benar terlelap. "Ada apa, sih, Harry?"

"Lagi-lagi Lily memmbuatku bangga memilikinya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan suatu saat nanti ia akan jadi milik pria lain selain aku." Harry tersenyum.

Ada bekas air mata di wajah Harry. Ginny tahu itu.

* * *

Baiklah, ini chapter 9. Sedikit informasi ya, buat kalian yang pengen denger melodinya **Ka'iulani** bisa cari di Youtube atau kalian bisa beli di iTunes. Itu adalah karyanya Emily Bear (aku ngefans banget sama karya-karyanya) dia pianis modern yang masih muda (13 tahun). Kebanyakan imajinasi Lily main piano aku dapat dari Emily Bear. Nah kalau Moonlight Sonata, udah nggak asing lagi, kan, dengar nama Beethoven. Selain aku suka sama ketiga movementnya, Moonlight Sonata pas banget kalau aku sangkutin dengan keadaan emosi Harry waktu kecil.

Nah, bagaimana? Ditunggu chapter 10nya, ya! _Thank you_, - Anne ^_^


	10. Undangan Spesial

Hai, balik lagi, nih. Ada sedikit perubahan ending. Alias gagal tamat chapter ini. Berhubung terlalu panjang, aku buat bagian ini jadi 2. So, cerita tamat diperkirakan di chapter 11.

**mike redcloud** : untuk cerita Lily yang ini nggak ya. Lily saya buat masih nunggu dua tahun lagi baru ke Hogwarts. Ya, biar nemani Harry sama Ginny di rumah. Mungin di cerita lain nanti aku buat Lily udah masuk Hogwarts.

Thanks sudah setia menanti kisah lanjutan Lily, ya. Selamat membaca! - Anne ^_^

* * *

Meja makan pagi ini, membuat Lily geleng-geleng kepala. Ibunya seperti kesurupan koki handal. "Kau tak panas, kan, Gin?" Harry memegang dahi Ginny memeriksa, "banyak sekali makanannya?" gerutu Harry.

Meja makan seperti lautan segala jenis makanan. Ada pancake, sup, jus, sampai pasta tersaji lengkap di atas meja makan keluarga Potter.

"Ow, makanan ini. Kenapa aku buat banyak? Karena akan ada tamu yang ikut sarapan dengan kita. Pagi ini." Belum selesai Ginny menjelaskan siapa yang akan datang, terdengar suara wuss dari arah pintu masuk.

Lily sudah berlari keluar membukakan pintu. Harry yakin itu bukan tentangga Mugglenya.

"Uncle Neville! Mari masuk,"

Ginny tahu tamunya sudah datang, "nah, ini dia tamu kita," seru Ginny mempersilakan Neville masuk dan bergabung di meja makan. Harry sudah berhambur ke pelukan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Neville masih menggunakan pakaian khas ala guru Hogwarts di balik jubahnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan menyusul ke sana, Lily." Kata Neville saat tahu Lily menatapnya hampir tak berkedip. "Malahan hari ini kau bisa datang ke Hogwarts," Neville menyendokkan sup ke mulutnya. Ia tahu, putri bungsu Harry itu sudah sangat menginginkan bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Harry baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Neville tadi terdengar aneh, "datang ke Hogwarts? Maksudmu?" tanya Harry sampai menghentikan makannya.

"Silakan dibaca. Undangan untuk yang lain akan dikirim lewat burung hantu, tapi spesial untuk kalian, Prof. McGonagall memintaku untuk mengatarkannya langsung pada kalian."

Harry dan Ginny menerima masing-masing surat resmi berkop sekolah sihir mereka dulu.

"Peringatan 20 tahun Pertempuran Hogwarts?" tanya Harry dan Ginny bersamaan. Lily hanya bisa melongo sambil mengunyah pancakenya. Tidak tahu menahu.

"Dan semua orang yang pernah terlibat, mereka diundang. Acara akan diadakan hari Minggu. Jadi murid-murid Hogwarts juga bisa hadir di acara tersebut."

Tidak terasa sudah hampir 20 tahun tragedi besar di dunia sihir itu telah berlalu. Harry masih mengingat segala yang ia lakukan dulu dengan teman-teman dan orang-orang yang berada di pihaknya. Luar biasa berat masa itu.

"Dan satu lagi, ini dia..," Neville menyerahkan satu surat lagi untuk.., "Lily?"

"Ya, Nak. Itu untukmu!"

Surat berisi undangan resmi untuk Lily Luna Potter sebagai salah satu pengisi acara di peringatan tersebut. "Aku?" tanya Lily masih tidak percaya.

"Ya, kabar kau pandai bermain piano sudah terdengar ke telinga Prof. McGonagall. Aku bahkan ternganga saat tahu kau begitu lihai memainkan piano itu."

Lily tersenyum, begitu pula Harry dan Ginny. Harry mengacak-acak poni putrinya itu gemas. "So, kamu harus latihan dulu di Hogwarts dengan pengisi acara lain, terutama yang nanti akan tampil denganmu satu panggung." Jelas Neville lagi. Ia sudah habis satu mangkuk sup.

"Tapi aku harus sekolah sekarang," Lily bingung. Ia harus berlatih tapi ia juga harus sekolah. Ada raut kecewa di wajah lugunya. Ginny yang paham dengan kondisi putrinya lantas coba menengahi.

"Waktunya tidak sekarang kan, Neville?"

"Ow, tidak, Gin. Lily bisa latihan sepulang dari sekolah." Neville menatap Harry, "kau bisa antar Lily kan, Harry?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan antar bidadari kecilku ini. Tenang saja,"

Dan Lily kembali bersemangat.

* * *

Huekk..

"Ehemmm.. kau tak apa, Nak?" tanya Harry melihat tubuh Lily sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Ia baru pertama kali berapparate. Seperti Harry dulu, "hanya sedikit mual, Dad. But I'm Ok," kata Lily lemas.

Harry memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di lorong menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Memeluk tubuh lemas Lily dan mengusap kepala putri kecilnya seperti kebiasaan Harry setiap Lily sakit.

"Mr. Potter!"

Teriak seseorang dari arah ujung lorong. Anak kecil berambut pirang, "Scorpius? Hai, senang bertemu denganmu, Nak." Sapa Harry ramah. Ada Scorpius. Lily sadar ada anak pirang itu lagi.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, Mr. Potter."

Anak ini sopan sekali, batin Harry kagum. Tidak hanya kesopanannya saja, Harry bak sedang melihat Draco saat beberapa tahun lalu. Saat mereka baru sama-sama masuk Hogwarts. Mirip sekali. Sama dengan dirinya dan Al.

"He-hai, Lily."

"Ah, hai juga Scorpius!"

Demi Merlin! Ada yang tak beres dengan dua anak ini. Harry pelan-pelan mulai menyadari suatu hal sedang mulai tumbuh. Apa itu cinta?

"Mr. Malfoy, sedang apa kau di lorong? Ada kelas apa kau siang ini?"

Neville sudah menskak mad Lily dan Scorpius sebelum keduanya bertegur sapa lebih dari sekadar 'hai' satu sama lain. "Harry! Lily! Kalian sampai juga. Ayo ikut aku."

Setelah melemparkan salam perpisahan, Harry dan Lily pergi mengikuti Neville menuju ruang kepala sekolah mereka yang baru, Prof. Minerva McGonagall. Masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ada rasa yang berbeda saat Harry masuk di ruang kepala sekolah. Entahlah, meski sudah berganti kepala sekolah lagi, Hogwarts tetaplah sekolah sihir terbaik yang membuat ia besar seperti sekarang.

"Bagaimana Lily? Permulaan yang hebat, kan, sebelum kau benar-benar bersekolah di sini, kau sudah bisa masuk ke ruang kepala sekolahnya." Bisik Harry pada Lily yang sejak mereka sampai dibuat terpukau dengan kastil-kastil yang berdiri megah.

Seorang wanita tua dengan kacamata persegi bertengger di depan matanya menyambut mereka dengan senyum bahagia. "Mungkin selanjutnya kalian harus datang dari jalan lain. Agar tak ada yang tahu." Kalimat pembuka Prof. McGonagall pada Harry dan Lily.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Profesor." Sambut Harry sambil menjabat tangan mantan guru transfigurasinya itu ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Potter. Dan.. hei, Lily!" Minerva lantas mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Lily dan memeluknya hangat. "Terakhir aku melihatmu masih merah, Nak."

"Rambutku memang merah, Profesor." Ucap Lily mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Harry jadi ikut tertawa melihat tingkah putrnya itu yang tampak sedikit malu-malu. "Ow, ya, mungkin yang aku lihat di St. Mungo 9 tahun lalu itu memang rambutmu, Ms. Potter." Jawab Minerva ikut tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Lils. Saat kau baru beberapa jam lahir, saat kau masih merah, profesor pertama yang menggendongmu adalah Prof. McGonagall ini, sayang. Jadi berbanggalah kamu," cerita Harry pada Lily. Yang diberi tahu hanya bisa ternganga tak percaya.

Dulu saat Lily lahir, banyak keluarga bahkan orang-orang terdekat Potter datang untuk menjenguknya. Salah satunya adalah Minerva, yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk menengok kelahiran putri ketiga dari pahlawan Hogwarts, Harry Potter.

"Yups, mungkin kita langsung bertemu dengan yang lainnya di ruang kebutuhan."

Acara ini tidak tersebar ke murid-murid Hogwarts. Sehingga untuk urusan latihan, pihak Hogwarts mengandalkan ruang ajaib itu untuk melakukan latihan khususnya untuk urusan penampilan musik.

"Wow, ini keren, Dad." Dengan masih digandeng Harry, Lily kembali dibuat tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di ruang itu. Tidak ada murid berseragam di sana. Hanya ada orang dewasa yang berjumlah cukup banyak sedang mempersiapkan beberapa alat musik orchestra serta ada pula yang berdiri berjajar sambil membawa lembaran di tangannya.

"Semua pengisi acara nanti adalah para alumni saat pertempuran Hogwarts dulu. Dan mereka itu adalah mantan murid yang pernah mengikuti orchestra dan paduan suara." Jelas Minerva pada Harry. Pantas saja, semua pemain musik dan penyanyi paduan suara tampak berusia tak jauh berbeda dengan Harry.

Seorang pria pendek dengan rambut belah tengah menghampiri Minerva, Harry dan Lily. Neville tak ikut dengan mereka, ia masih harus mengajar. "Oh Mr. Potter. Selamat datang kembali ke Hogwarts." Sapa Prof. Flitwick. ia membawa tongkat konduktor musik yang selalu ia bawa setiap memimpin paduan suara dan orchestra.

"Dan kau pasti Lily, ya. Aku tahu tentangmu, Nak. Sudah tak sabar rasanya bermain satu panggung denganmu."

Ia menyerahkan beberapa music sheet kepada Lily. Di sana tertera susunan melodi yang nantinya akan Lily mainkan dengan orchestra Hogwarts. "Sebenarnya ada satu lagi pengisi acara nanti. Berhubung ia sudah berusia 100 tahun, kesehatannya sedikit terganggu. Jadi diperkirakan besok ia baru bisa datang." Jelas professor keturunan Goblin itu.

"Siapa dia, Profesor?" tanya Harry penasaran.

Belum sempat Prof. Flitwick menyebutkan namanya, pintu ruang kebutuhan kembali terbuka oleh wanita tua berkulit gelap yang tiba-tiba masuk dan mengejutkan semuanya.

"Itu dia, ternyata ia datang!"

* * *

Lily tampak sedang memainkan pianonya dengan melodi yang ceria. Sabtu malam membuatnya lebih tertarik dengan berlatih piano dibanding jalan-jalan. Harry yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya lantas mendekat kepada Lily. Ia seperti sudah tak asing dengan lagu yang dimainkan oleh Lily itu.

"Lanjutkan," pinta Harry saat Lily melirik ke arahnya.

Ginny yang tak sengaja mendengar lagu yang dimainkan Lily ikut-ikutan duduk di samping Harry sambil menganga, "lagu itu!" bisiknya pada Harry.

Harry memberanikan bertanya setelah Lily menyelesaikan permainannya, "itu lagu untuk besok?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, Dad. Lily saja baru mencoba lagu ini tadi di Hogwarts. Prof. Flitwick yang membuat Lily memainkan ini." Katanya ringan. Badannya ia putar menghadap Harry dan Ginny.

"Prof. Flitwick?"

"Iya, Mom. Tadi setelah latihan, Profesor dan Lily saling bertukar informasi soal musik, khususnya musik Muggle. Nah, waktu Lily tanya soal musik di dunia sihir, professor tiba-tiba ngajak Lily untuk mempraktekan satu mantra barunya yang bisa menunjukkan musik pertama apa yang pernah Lily dengar."

Profesor Flitwick memang selain konduktor musik ia adalah guru mantra yang handal. Banyak mantra yang dipelajari oleh murid-murid Hogwarts dtang dari dirinya. Harrypun menerima pelajaran mantra pertamanya dari pria yang tak setinggi alat musik cello itu.

"Dan tiba-tiba Lily seperti mendengar alunan nada yang… seperti tadi yang Lily mainkan itu. Entahlah, rasanya seperti Lily sudah tak asing lagi dengan susunan nada tadi. Tapi, seingat Lily tak pernah mendengar apalagi memainkan lagu itu sebelumnya. Lily jadi bingung. Kapan, ya?"

"Lily mau tahu kenapa Lily bisa memainkan lagu tadi, padahal Lily sendiri tak pernah sadar pernah mengenal lagu itu?" tantang Ginny. Ia lantas naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya dan Harry.

Lily bingung dengan sikap ibunya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan masuk kamar.

"Lily Luna Potter. Lagi-lagi kau membuat kami orang tuamu ini tercengang."

Pintu rumah terbuka, ternyata Ron, Hermione, dan Hugo berkunjung. Mereka bertiga baru saja menghabiskan malam minggu satu keluarga. Hermione meminta Ron untuk mampir ke rumah Harry sekalian bertanya tentang rencana menghadiri acara peringatan 20 tahun Pertempuran Hogwarts.

"Nah, kebetulan kalian datang." Seru Ginny dari atas, "ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu kakak ipar," Ginny sudah duduk kembali di sofa.

"Ada apa, Ginny." Kata Hermione.

Sebuah alat pemutar musik Ginny tunjukkan ke orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di sana. "Itu, kan..,"

"Alat yang kamu berikan saat usia kandunganku masuk empat bulan," sambung Ginny lantas meletakkan benda kotak berwarna silver itu di atas meja.

"Hermione, selain membantu perkembangan janin lebih baik, apakah musik klasik yang diperdengarkan pada janin dapat membuatnya ingat kembali musik itu saat ia sudah dewasa?"

Empunya yang diserang pertanyaan hanya bisa diam.

"Lily, bisa kau mainkan lagi," pinta Ginny sok memerintah.

Alunan Canon dengan nada dasar D dimainkan Lily lagi dengan indah. Harry dan Ginny yang sudah sadar arah pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa nyengir kuda tak percaya.

"Nah, kau tau Lily. Memang kamu belum pernah memainkannya, tapi kamu pernah mendengarnya. Saat kamu masih di sini," tunjuk Ginny di perutnya, "dengan alat ini," Ginny lantas menekan tombol merah di ujung alat persegi itu. Terdengarlah alunan Canon versi orchestra dari benda mungil itu.

Lily melongo. "Itu lagu yang barusan Lily mainkan, kan?"

Saat Ginny kembali hamil, Hermione memberikan padanya sebuah alat pemutar kaset yang berisi musik-musik klasik menenangkan. Dengan berbagai penjelasan manfaat untuk janin, Ginny dan Harry iya-iya saja menerima barang pemberian kakak iparnya itu. Karena Ginny dan Harry yang sama sekali tak paham musik klasik, mereka terlebih dahulu mendengarkan beberapa judul dan memilih satu yang mereka suka.

Tibalah pada instrument Canon karya Johann Pachelbel. Ginny mencoba mendengarkannya pada perutnya yang sudah menggelembung dan reaksi Lily yang masih di dalam kandungannya seperti merespon dengan baik. Saat Ginny merasakan tendangan Lily cukup kuat diperutnya, Harry pernah berinisiatif untuk mendengarkan instrument itu pada perut Ginny. Alhasil.. itu semua berhasil. Bahkan Ginny masih sering melakukan itu sampai usia kandungannya 9 bulan.

"Jadi aku sudah mendengarnya dari dalam kandungan? Wow!"

Lily memang ajaib.

* * *

Ini sebuah tragedi yang buat aku stress.. *lebay* Niatnya ini chapter terakhir, tapi nyatanya.. terlalu panjang untuk aku satukan di chapter 10. Mungkin chapter 11 agak sedikit, aku mau coba lanjutkan lagi besok untuk revisi chapter 11. Silakan review dan ditunggu juga kalau ada yang request bagaimana endingnya. Thanks - Anne ^_^


	11. Hero's Farewell

Sampai pada chapter terakhir. Ini beneran chapter terakhir, kawan. Siap dengan akhirnya?

**renakudo-chan** : sedih ya, inspirasi aku Moonlight Sonata langsung soalnya. Aku pikir itu pas banget kalau disangkutin sama masa kecil Harry. Hehehe, lebih suka Scorpius - Rose ya? Kapan-kapan dibuatin, deh. Emang ini fic khusus aku buat untuk nunjukin kedekatan Harry sama Lily sebagai ayah dan anak. Thanks udah sering review! ^_^

**_So, happy reading!_**

* * *

Mantan pejuang Pertempuran Hogwarts satu persatu muncul di aula utama. Ruang ekstra luas itu menampung mereka semua yang pernah berjasa dalam pemulihan negeri sihir di Inggris. Semuanya datang, jauh lebih tua daripada saat mereka berjuang dulu.

Wajah-wajah lugu yang dulunya baru menginjak usia belasan tahun, kini semakin dewasa. Tak sedikit yang telah berubah nama keluarga mereka menjadi nama baru dari keluarga kecil yang baru mereka bangun.

Beberapa nama anggota Laskar Dumbledor sudah dipastikan datang. Satu persatu sudah duduk di bangku khusus, tak sedikit yang datang dengan pasangan dan anak mereka. Tunggu dulu, bahkan sosok Draco Malfoy dan istrinya pun datang.

"Mom datang dengan Dad nanti. Mereka meminta kami berangkat duluan," kata Ron saat berkumpul di kediaman Harry sebelum mereka semua pergi ke Hogwarts. Tampak pula Hugo dan Lily tentu saja.

Dirasa sudah cukup, mereka akhirnya berapparate bersama. Wusss! Tak perlu lama, mereka sudah sampai di lorong Hogwarts. Di sana sudah ramai dengan banyaknya tamu undangan. Beberapa murid Hogwarts sudah menduduki bangku mereka masing-masing setiap asrama.

"Mungkin aku harus menculik Lily dulu untuk saat ini," panggil Neville dari arah berlawanan. "Hai, professor!" panggil Ron bersemangat. Setelan jas hitam pilihan Hermione membuatnya tampan. Jauh lebih tampan saat mengikuti Yule Ball dulu.

"Hai, semua! Bagaimana Mr. Potter, boleh?" tanya Neville sekali lagi.

"Silakan, asal nanti saat ia kembali tidak ada yang berkurang satupun darinya. Kau akan berurusan denganku, Profesor." Ancam Harry sambil mengerlingkan mata pada putrinya.

"Oh, ya. Uncle Ron mau titip salam tidak sama pengisi acara yang lain?" kata Lily saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna ungu tua dengan sedikit rumbai yang menutupi pundaknya. Rambut merahnya tampak digerai panjang dan sedikit sentuhan kepangan kecil melingkar di bagian poni atas dahinya. Ginny pandai mendandani Lily.

Ron terdiam, ia tak paham.

Baru saja Harry akan menjelaskannya, Lily mencubit punggung tangan Harry tanda'jangan katakana, Dad'. Harry kembali diam. "Aku tak banyak mengenal anak-anak orchestra saat itu. Ya, paling tidak salam untuk Prof. Flitwick. Konduktormu nanti, kan?" kata Ron santai. Tangannya mengandeng Hugo dengan erat.

"Uncle yakin hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja, Nak. Aku hanya ingin mencicipi makanan Hogwarts lagi. Yah, sudah lama, kan?" ujar Ron diikuti pukulan telak Hermione di belakang kepalanya. "Lagi-lagi makanan. Tak sadar perutmu sudah seperti anak kurang gizi?" pekik Hermione frustasi. Ia sangat paham betul selera makan suaminya dari dulu sejak mereka masih bersekolah.

Setelah itu, Neville lantas mengandeng Lily meninggalkan keluarganya dengan lambaian tangan. "Dad!" sebuah suara mengangetkan gerombolan orang dewasa dengan satu anak kecil rambut jahe.

"James? Al? Rose? Kenapa kalian di sini, bukankah anak-anak lain sudah berkumpul?" Jiwa keibuan Ginny muncul. Ia meredam sedikit amarahnya melihat bocah-bocah itu masih saja berkeliaran.

"Kami hanya memastikan bahwa kalian akan datang," sahut Rose dengan jubah asrama singa merah.

Tampak Albus melihat ke sekeliling keluarganya, "mana Lily?" tanyanya menyadari sang adik tidak tampak.

"Kasihan sekali dia, padahal ingin sekali adik kecilku itu masuk Hogwarts." James lemas.

Tidak banyak yang orang tua mereka katakan. Beberapa panitia yang mengatur acara peringatan 20 tahun Pertempuran Hogwarts itu meminta para tamu untuk menuju ke tempat VIP yang disediakan oleh sekolah.

Di tempat berkapasitas hampir ribuan orang itu sudah riuh dengan suara-suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Harry. Tampak di bangku tengah sudah duduk Teddy dan putri Bill, hari ini rambut Teddy biru cerah. Tak jauh dari mereka duduk Luna dan suaminya Rolf Scamander. Si kembar rupanya ikut juga. Ada juga Hannah yang duduk sendirian, mungkin ia menunggu suaminya yang sedang mengurus Lily tadi. Cho Chang dan suaminya juga sudah hadir.

Beberapa rambut merah ikut memeriahkan tempat VIP itu, George, Charlie, Percy, serta Bill dan istrinya Fleur. Tak kalah mencoloknya, si ramput pirang platina, Draco serta istrinya Astoria rupanya sudah terlebih dulu menempati bangkunya. Harry melemparkan senyumnya pada si tuan Malfoy.

Serta wajah-wajah lain yang dulu tak terhitung jasanya bagi sang pahlawan, Harry Potter.

Dan tak lupa Rita Skeeterpun sudah siap meliput acara di dalam sana.

"Hanya ini yang tersisa. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin," Seamus bergumam pelan. Diikuti anggukan pelan dari Harry, Ron dan beberapa yang mendengar mereka.

"Ow, Mom, Dad. Akhirnya kalian sampai juga." Pekik Ginny melihat kedatangan Arthur dan Molly. "Maaf, sayang. Kami hampir tersesat." Jawab Molly sembari duduk di samping Ginny. Arthur sudah berbincang dengan George yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat datang para undangan, dan anak-anak sekalian." Suara wanita yang semakin tua itu. Profesor Minerva McGonagall sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts. "Mungkin khususnya untuk anak-anak. Kalian pasti terkejut dengan acara yang sedang kita adakan hari ini. Beberapa mungkin kalian sudah paham dengan maksud acara malam hari ini, untuk mereka yang mengingat dan pandai di pelajar sejarah sihir. 20 tahun lalu, terjadi suatu sejarah besar di dunia kita. Kalian bahkan bisa melihat, sekarang di sudut sana, tokoh-tokoh yang kalian sering baca dan dengar tentang perjuangan mereka dulu, kini hadir di antara kita semua.

Mungkin kalian tak hidup di jaman itu, tapi.. mereka. Sebagian juga datang dari keluarga kalian sendiri, orang terdekat kalian, ikut dalam sebuah pertempuran besar itu. Dan kini, kita semua kembali mengenangnya, bersama mereka yang berjasa untuk kedamaian yang kini dapat kita nikmati."

Minerva yang berdiri di depan mimbar terhormat bertahtakan burung hantu yang terkepak sayapnya, melirik ke arah Harry Potter. "Saya ingin mengundang untuk bisa berdiri di sini, Mr. Harry Potter," panggil Minerva pada Harry diikuti tepuk tangan riuh dari murid-murid Hogwarts yang mengidolakannya.

"Terima kasih telah memberikan saya tempat yang luar biasa ini. Hogwarts adalah rumah saya."

Kalimat pertama yang mampu Harry ucapkan pada semua orang yang hadir.

"Saya tak pernah menyadari siapa saya sebelumnya, bahkan seperti yang kalian semua kenal hingga kini. Saya bukanlah apa-apa. Hanya seorang Harry Potter yang tak bisa apa-apa tanpa mereka yang selalu ada saat saya bahkan hampir mati."

Harry terus menceritakan bagaimana 20 tahun yang lalu ia dan orang-orang yang berada di pihaknya berjuang mendapatkan kedamaian yang mereka inginkan. Melawan sosok yang kini bebas disebutkan oleh generasi penerus mereka, padahal nama itu dulu tabu diucapkan.

"20 tahun lalu, menjadikan kami yang tersisa kini seakan meninggalkan luka tersendiri di antara kemanangan yang kami dapatkan. Orang-orang yang pergi, keluarga, sahabat, guru kami semuanya. Kami harus rela melepas mereka. Dengan satu harapan, bahwa mereka semua adalah pahlawan."

Tangis mereka yang mendengar tak lagi mampu dibendung. Harry seolah kembali mengingat bagaimana tubuh-tubuh lemah itu terbaring tak bernyawa. Sekolah yang hancur. Api dan mantra-mantara kutukan yang menyakitkan.

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Mereka yang menangis atau yang hanya menitikan air mata dibuat terperanga, "untuk mereka yang pergi, kami ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya."

Wussss! Muncul cahaya berwarna-warni dari setiap ujung tongkat yang terangkat ke langit-langit ruangan. Muncul jutaan titik cahaya kecil yang perlahan membesar. Menunjukkan wajah-wajah mereka yang terlah pergi. Mereka tersenyum.

Satu sosok yang lantas membuat George langsung terisak saat wajah saudara kembarnya, Fred, muncul dan tersenyum padanya. Beberapa wajah muncul seperti Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks yang berdampingan muncul tersenyum pada Teddy. Sirius Black, Lavender, Nigel juga muncul.

Harry yang menatap wajah masing-masing korban Pertempuran Hogwarts ikut menitikkan air matanya. Apalagi saat mata hijaunya menatap dua kepala sekolah yang ia kagumi Dumbledore dan Severus Snape. Mereka tampak nyata sekali.

Namun, tak hanya mereka yang Harry lihat, muncul juga Dobby, burung hantunya Hedwig, bahkan orang-orang terdekat mereka yang meninggal akibat berjuang melawan raja kegelapan, Cedric, dan seluruh anggota Orde Phoenix muncul.

Harry melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah acara mengenang mereka yang meninggal, Harry menutup pidatonya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Untuk mengenang mereka yang telah tiada dan semua perjuangan para tokoh yang telah berjasa bagi dunia sihir kita, Prof. Filius Flitwick akan mempersembahkan sebuah karya spesia." Minerva kembalimengambil bagian.

Sosok kecil muncul diikuti segerombolan pria dan wanita dewasa serta seorang gadis cantik bergaun ungu tua di belakangnya mulai memasuki ruangan dan duduk di dekat berbagai alat musik yang sudah siap di belakang mimbar Minerva.

Murid-murid Hogwarts yang melihatnya langsung berbisik-bisik bahagia mengetahui orang tua atau keluarga mereka kembali bermain musik. Dan satu lagi yang membuat banyak anak bertanya, sosok cantik bergaun ungu tua itu.

"Bukankah itu adikmu, James?" Seloroh seseorang di belakang James.

"Ya, itu Lily. Tapi aku tadi tak melihatnya bersama Mom dan Dad." Ucap James bingung.

Tidak hanya James, Al yang melihat adiknya ikut dalam barisan Prof. Flitwick ikut terpana. "Lily? Itu kau?" katanya tak percaya.

"Lily," batin Scorpius bahagia melihat Lily kembali di Hogwarts. Dan kini ia tampak sangat cantik.

Semua anggota orchestra sudah berdiri di posisi masing-masing. Begitu pula Lily yang sudah berdiri di dekat grand piano hitamyang menghadap ke arah bangku VIP, Lily melihat Harry tersenyum padanya. Dengan aba-aba Prof. Flitwick yang berdiri di depan lembaran nada di atas balok panggung mininya, ia berbalik ke arah para undangan dan menunduk memberi hormat bersamaan. Lily mengikutinya sambil memegang pianonya dengan satu tangannya, kebiasaan Lily setiap ingin memulai permainannya.

"Saya dan Ms. Lily Potter yang duduk di bangku piano, beberapa hari lalu menyusun satu komposisi musik yang special kami ciptakan untuk mengenang mereka yang berjasa bagi kita semua. Musik kami ini juga kami persembahkan untuk mereka yang telah tiada. Mantan anggota orchestra Hogwarts serta Lily sudah siap dengan alat musik masing-masing.

"Kami menyebutnya Hero's Farewell," kata Prof. Flitwick lantas berbalik dan mengetuk tongkat konduktor musik kebanggaannya. Satu tangannya mengarah ke Lily. Lily yang menatapnya siap menunggu tangan itu berayun memberikan tanda siap.

Lily langsung menganguk dan memainkan nada lemah lembut di pianonya saat perintah Prof. Flitwick ia terima. Lily menutup matanya menghayati. Masuk detik ke 40 suara biola mulai masuk mengiringi piano Lily. Prof. Flitwick terus meberikan aba-aba mengatur permainan anggotanya.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka Lily bisa bermain piano sebaik itu," kata James yang langsung merasa pukulan ringan di belakang kepalanya, itu perbuatan Rose. "Diam kau, nikmati musiknya." Ancaman Rose sudah mirip dengan Hermione.

Musik dari pimpinan Prof. Flitwick membuat semua yang mendengar merinding. Alunan musik yang sangat menyentuh. Mewakili mereka yang telah tiada. Muncul lagi wajah-wajah itu akibat ayunan tongkat dari Prof. McGonagall. Namun kali ini berbeda, sosok mereka seolah nyata ada di dekat mereka yang hadir.

Samar-samar suara isak tangis mulai menyatu dengan musik orchestra.

Dengan ayunan nada yang semangat, musik yang dimainkanpun berganti dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat. Nada-nada khas pemacu semangat. Gambaran saat pertempuran itu tergambar kembali. Sangat amat jelas.

Lily terus memainkan nada-nada yang ia ciptakan bersama Prof. Flitwick dengan sangat indah. Kurang lebih 8 menit penampilan indah itu berakhir. Seluruh undangan, guru, dan murid-murid yang hadir berdiri memberikan penghargaan bagi karya yang indah itu.

Gadis berambut merah itu sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat kedua kakanya membuka mulutnya seperti tak percaya bahwa itu adalah penampilan adiknya.

"Untuk selanjutnya, kami memiliki satu penampilan hiburan special dengan tambahan satu tokoh yang juga menjadi idola dikalangan penyihir bahkan hingga kini. Suaranya masih sering kita dengar di radio-radio.

Kita akan mulai menciptakan kebahagiaan lagi di sini, dengan kehadiran..," Prof. Flitwick mengehentikan piadatonya dan menyebut satu nama, "Celestina Warbeck!" teriaknya diikuti sorak-sorai dari penonton.

"Merlin! Itu Celestina Warbeck! Aaaggghhh!"

"Tenang, Mom. Tenang!" Ginny yang duduk di dekat ibunya lantas dengan cepat memegang tubuh Molly yang sudah heboh bergerak kesana-kemari. Tak jauh beda dengan Hermione yang sigap dengan cengkraman tangannya pada Ron.

Hugo yang takut dengan ayahnya yang sama hebohnya dengan sang nenek, memilih beralih tempat duduk dengan Hermione, kini ia di pinggir.

Celestina Warbeck yang usianya hampir 100 tahun memang tak sebugar dulu. Namun penampilannya masih sama dengan saat ia masih muda dulu. Ia tetap penyanyi dan penyihir yang memiliki ciri khas wanita glamor.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak kembali ke sekolahku ini. Rasanya aku kembali ingin bersekolah, ya kalaupun aku sekolah lagi, aku yakin akan jadi murid yang paling cantik di sini. Ah.. aku rindu dengan meja itu," tunjuknya pada meja asrama Gryffindor. Mereka yang merasa ada di asrama yang ditunjuk Celestina lantas bersorak gembira.

Celestina Warbeck mendekat ke arah tengah, mendekati Prof. Flitwick dan berdiri tak jauh dari piano Lily. Lily yang berbalik menghadap Celestina lantas tersenyum. Pelukan hangat Lily dapatkan dari wanita berkulit gelap itu dengan cuma-cuma. Ia lalu melirik ke arah tempat VIP, melihat paman dan neneknya yang.. benar seperti prediksinya. Heboh sendiri.

"Kalian semua tahu sendiri aku sudah tak muda lagi, tapi percayalah suaraku masih luar biasa." Katanya langsung membuat mereka yang mengidolakannya berteriak kegirangan.

"Dan sekarang aku akan menyanyikan lagi salah satu lagu sepanjang masaku dengan diiringi orchestra dari Prof. Flitwick dan si cantik Lily. Kemarin kami sudah menyusun musiknya bersama menjadi lebih indah. Kalian akan mendengar versi baru lagu You Stole My Cauldron But You Can't Have My Heart karya kami.

Kembali, Lily memulainya dengan memainkan intro lagu Celestina dengan pianonya. Sedikit bermain jazz, Lily beraksi. Lily sendiri yang mengaransemennya bersama Prof. Flitwick dan Celestina. Suara terompet langsung berbunyi di tengah permainan Lily.

"You think you're quite the wizard, got me under your spell, but guess what, Mister Wizard, you don't know me so well," senandung Celestina dengan suara tingginya yang khas.

Dibantu dengan anggota paduan suara yang juga mantan-mantan murid Hogwarts menambah semarak lagu yang diciptakan sendiri oleh Celestina itu.

Karena aransemen yang baru, mereka memberikan interlude di tengah-tengah. "But you can't have my heart….. LILY!" panggil Celestina ke arah Lily. Jemari Lily lantas memainkan nada yang rumit namun indah. Permainan solo Lily di tengah lagu.

"Oh Lord, Celestina menyanyi satu panggung dengan cucuku!" teriak Molly.

"Kenapa Lily tak mengatakannya saja tadi!" gerutu Ron mengingat ia tadi sempat ditawari Lily titip salam pada pengisi acara yang lain. Ia tak sadar kalau Lily sempat memancingnya.

Harry dan Ginny hanya bisa menatap Lily bangga. Begitu pula kedua kakaknya dari arah meja asrama.

Lagu selesai. Sorak-sorai kembali menggema pada penampilan Celestina dan yang lain. Semua berdiri memberikan penghargaan pada mereka. Lily berdiri dari tempatnya dan ikut menunduk memberi salam pada penonton bersama pengisi acara yang lain.

Minerva kembali menengahi mereka dan memeluk Celestina serta Lily berterima kasih atas penampilan yang memukau.

"Luar biasa sekali penampilan kalian semua. Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu kalian ke Hogwarts?" tanya Minerva.

"Senang sekali, tentu saja. Dengan usia yang tak muda lagi, kini aku masih bisa menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah hebat ini." Jawab Celestina diikuti anggukan para pemusik dan paduan suara yang memang tak lagi muda.

Kecuali Lily.

"Aku bahkan harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk sekolah di sini, Profesor," Jawabnya memelas.

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruang itu lantas bersorak pada Lily. Minerva langsung memeluk Lily menyamping. "Ow, tak sampai dua tahun Lily. Kau akan bergabung bersama kami di sini," katanya bijaksana.

"Yeahhh.. yeahh..!" seru murid-murid yang setuju.

"Kami akan senang menerimamu di sini, kami tunggu kau menyusul kakak-kakakmu di sini, Lily" sambung Minerva.

* * *

Lily sudah kembali bergabung dengan keluarganya untuk menyantap makan malam bersama. Tiba-tiba Molly menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Harry yang ada di samping Lily sampai terkejut melihat ibu mertuanya itu pada cucunya.

"Ow, sayang. Bagaimana rasanya tadi satu panggung dengan Celestina?"

"Lily Luna Potter, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya saja tadi kalau kau akan tampil dengan Celestina. Aku bisa titipkan salamku padanya bukan untu professor mungil itu!" tambah Ron membuat Lily tersedak.

Untuk Harry langsung menepuk punggung Lily dan memberinya minum.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Jangan marah dulu. Grandma, rasanya luar biasa. Uncle Ron maafkan Lily, ya, karena Lily harus merahasiakan bintang tamu spesialnya. Mangkanya Dad Lily minta diam tadi. Karena hanya Dad dan Lily saja yang tahu,"

Lily langsung memeluk pamannya setelah sebelumnya dipeluk neneknya.

"Tapi tenang saja, Lily punya ini untuk Grandma dan Uncle." Lily mengeluarkan dua poster bergerak Celestina Warbeck yang sedang menyanyi plus tanda tangan dengan tulisan 'spesial untuk' nama mereka di masing-masing poster. Nama Ron dan nama Molly.

"Sudah sekarang kembali makan, ya!" Ginny sudah mendorong dua orang berbahagia itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sebelum kembali, Lily sempat meminta tanda tangan untuk dua. Ia mengatakan kalau paman dan neneknya sangat mengidolakan Celestina. Dan dengan sangat mudah, Celestina memberikan postrenya pada Lily.

"Mungkin nanti kalau kau sekolah di sini, anak-anak itu akan mengantre meminta tanda tanganmu, Lily." Gurau Harry pada Lily. Lily hanya bisa memukul pelan pundak ayahnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Acara malam itu selesai. Banyak undangan sudah pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts. Setiap perjalanan menuju luar Hogwarts, banyak murid yang memanggil Lily. Ada juga yang melambaikan tangannya pada Lily.

"Hai, Lily. Kau hebat tadi. Musiknya indah sekali. Aku suka melihat perempuan bermain piano. Seperti Mom." Scorpius menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh terima kasih, Scorpius. Aku masih butuh belajar banyak," Lily malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba Scorpius reflek menjamah tangan Lily sambil berkata, "jarimu tak sakit? Aku punya grand piano di rumah. Aku juga pernah belajar bersama Mom. Tulsnya berat saat ditekan. Jariku sampai sakit." Katanya khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa. Kau latihan saja terus, kalau sudah biasa nggak akan terasa lagi beratnya," Lily melepas genggaman tangan Scorpius. Itu tadi membuatnya sesak napas.

Lily melihat keluarganya sudah semakin jauh. Ia takut ditinggal.

"Maaf, Scorp. Aku harus pulang. Sudah malam juga. Aku besok harus sekolah." Jujur saja, Lily sebenarnya masih mau di sana. Dengan anak pirang itu.

"Ah iya, Lily. Selamat malam. Nggak sampai 2 tahun kau pasti akan sekolah di sini."

Scorpius menatap Lily yang menganguk dan meninggalkannya.

"Lily, aku tunggu kau tahun depan."

Dan Lily berapparate dengan senyuman yang indah sampai di rumahnya. Tanpa merasa mual sekalipun.

\- fin -

* * *

Yups, selesai. Untuk musik **Hero's Farewell** emang nggak ada, ini aku buat sendiri. Imajinasi aku musik Hero's Farewell itu adalah music score dari OST Harry Potter sendiri. Ada empat, urutannya kalian bisa cari musik dari OST HP yang judulnya **Harry and Ginny, Lily's Theme, Dumbledore's Farewell, Statues**. Empat judul itu coba play sesuai urutan tadi. Nah jadilah Hero's Farewell.

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang setia dengan cerita aku, ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di chapter terakhir ini. Nantikan kisah lainnya yang lebih seru. Kalau mau request cerita atau tokoh mana yang bakal jadi main characternya, bisa tulis di review. Ow, ya. Thanks banget buat kalian yang sudah review. **_Thank you so much!_ \- Anne ^_^**


End file.
